Une robe couleur coccinelle
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Tout commence par un mal entendu, puis une sortie à la mer et finalement par faire bas les masques. Le tout au couleur d'une robe couleur coccinelle. Desolée pour le résumé foireux '
1. Chapter 1 Malentendu et tempête de neige

Une robe couleurs coccinelle

Chapitre 1 : Malentendu et tempête de neige.

N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, Adrien soupira profondément avant de se relever. Allant jusque la fenêtre de sa chambre, il l'ouvrit avant de demander à Plagg de le transformer. Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment c'était de se défouler. De courir sur les toits de Paris afin d'évacuer sa tristesse, sa colère et toute sa frustration accumulée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ladybug lui avait tenu ces propos. Il faisait de son mieux pour la soutenir et la protéger. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il avait passé une atroce journée. Son père lui faisait reproche sur reproche. Depuis 3 jours il enchainait les séances photos, le tournage de la pub pour le dernier parfum créer par son père. Chloé lui prenait la tête parce que soit disant il n'était pas assez disponible pour elle à l'école. Lila qui continuait à lui tourné autour alors qu'il lui avait gentiment fait comprendre qu'il ne partageait pas les sentiments de la jeune fille. Et puis il y avait eu le combat contre l'akumatisé dans la soirée. C'était à peu près la seule chose qui s'était bien passée dans sa journée. Le combat n'avait pas duré longtemps. Ladybug et lui avait réussi à maitriser le pauvre malheureux et à le désenvouté rapidement. Mais alors qu'il avait attrapé la main de sa Lady dans l'espoir de discuter un peu. Elle l'avait repoussé plutôt sèchement sans attendre ses explications. C'est vrai qu'ils allaient tous les 2 se dé transformé dans peu de temps. Mais cette fois il n'avait pas cherché à savoir qui elle était. Il voulait juste parler. Il voulait simplement lui proposer de s'asseoir dos à dos et discuter un peu de tout et de rien. Mais elle avait mal interpréter son geste. Lorsqu'il lui avait attrapé le poignet en la sommant d'attendre. Elle avait cru qu'il souhaite simplement découvrir qui elle était. Elle l'avait traité d'inconscient, de chat stupide et borné. Et maintenant qu'il continuait sa course sur les toits, il ne savait plus comment faire pour évacuer toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui. Bientôt une goutte glacée s'écrasa sur son visage, suive de millier d'autres qui eurent vite fait de le tremper des pieds à la tête. Même la météo était contre lui. Soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme, il dû se résigné à rentrer. Malgré le début du printemps, les nuits étaient encore bien fraîches. Et la pluie qui tombait était vraiment froide. Il fit demi-tour sans trop se presser. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner chez lui et de devoir se renfermer dans la peau d'Adrien Agreste, le garçon modelé et bien élevé. Le manoir de son père fut cependant bien trop vite en vue. Arrivé à destination, il se glissa par la fenêtre ouverte et se dé transforma à peine le pied posé sur le plancher de sa chambre. Grelottant, il entreprit de se sécher sommairement avant de se glisser sous sa couette et d'attendre le sommeil, résigné.

De son côté, Ladybug était depuis longtemps rentrée chez elle. Elle avait vite fais de redevenir Marinette avant quelqu'un ne la surprenne. Elle fulminait contre Chat noir. Cette fois encore il avait voulu savoir qui elle était. Elle l'avait pourtant mis en garde de nombreuse fois. Mais il ne semblait pas comprendre le message. Quoi que, maintenant qu'elle regardait la pluie s'écraser contre la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle repensait à l'attitude bizarre que son partenaire avait eue. D'ordinaire charmeur et blagueur, il s'était ici contenté de la saluer poliment avant de l'aider à combattre l'akuma. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé sur le toit du bâtiment après leur combat, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le félicité comme à chaque fois. Leur petit rituel du poing contre poing n'avait pas eu le temps de se mettre en place. Chat noir l'avait agrippée sans attendre en la sommant d'attendre. Il s'était peut être emportée un peu vite. Il voulait peut être lui parler d'autre chose que de leur identité. Soupirant, elle se mit en lit en se promettant de poser la question au minet dès qu'elle le croiserait à nouveau. Se couchant sans trop tarder, elle peina cependant à trouver le sommeil. Plus elle y repensait et plus elle s'en voulait de s'être emportée aussi vite.

Le lendemain matin, Marinette traversa la boulangerie de ses parents en quatrième vitesse. A cause de la situation d'hier soir, elle n'avait que peu dormi. Et encore, son sommeil avait été bien trop agité à sa mode. Faisant signe rapidement à ses parents, elle se précipita dans la rue. Espérant arriver à l'heure au collège. Manque de chance, la cloche sonna alors qu'elle n'était pas encore entrée dans le bâtiment. Grippan les marches de l'escalier qui devait la conduire jusque sa salle de classe, elle se stoppa devant la porte un très court instant. Inspirant profondément, elle se glissa discrètement jusque sa place. Tout juste. Madame Bustier, entraine de faire les présences, prononçait son nom alors qu'elle venait de s'asseoir. Répondant présente à la question de son professeur principal, Marinette vit cependant clairement le regard amusé du professeur. Alya rigolait silencieusement. Marinette se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de sortir ses affaires de son sac. Le cours se passa simplement. Quoi qu'un peu trop lentement au goût de la jeune fille. Mais alors que la pause de midi arrivait à grand pas, Madame Bustier prit le tas de feuille posé sur son bureau et dit :

Voici le résumé du voyage de 5 jours qui se déroulera dans une quinzaine de jour. Vous y trouverez le rappel du jour et de l'heure de départ ainsi que les informations concernant le retour. Se trouve aussi sur le document les objets que vous ne devez pas oublier.

Sur ce, elle distribua les feuilles juste avant que la cloches ne sonne. Rassemblant ses affaires, Marinette fut étonnée de voir Adrien en pleine discussion avec leur prof. Après quelques rapides mots échangés, Adrien quitta la classe sans un mot. Intriguée, Marinette se plaça à côté de Nino et lui demanda :

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Adrien ? Son père veut qu'il fasse une séance photo. Adrien m'a dit que la séance n'avait pas d'heure parce que le photographe voulait des conditions de lumière particulière ou je ne sais quoi.

Mais il va pleuvoir ! Ils ne vont quand même pas le faire poser sous la pluie ?

Bah ça j'en sais rien Marinette.

Sortant de la classe, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. Tandis qu'Alya et Nino discutaient de tout et de rien, Marinette restait silencieuse. Elle s'inquiétait pour le jeune homme blond. En effet, depuis ce matin il n'avait pas spécialement l'air dans son assiette. Il n'avait que peu répondu à ses amis, restant fort silencieux toute la matinée. Le temps de midi parus bien trop court à Marinette. Tandis que les cours de l'après-midi lui semblèrent interminables. Il faut dire que la place vacante juste devant elle n'arrêtait pas d'alimenter son inquiétude. De plus, elle n'avait toujours pas eu la possibilité de parler avec chat noir. Mais alors qu'elle pensait à son partenaire, l'alerte akuma se fit entendre. Comme prévus par les consignes, les élèves rangèrent leur affaire dans le calme avant d'accompagner leur professeur jusque l'entrée du collège. S'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat pour les enfants, elle les laissa quitter l'école tout en leur ordonnant de rentrer chez eux le plus rapidement possible. Profitant de la proximité de son domicile avec l'école, Marinette rentra rapidement chez elle avant de se rendre dans sa chambre sans tarder. S'assurant qu'aucun de ses parents ne l'avais suivie, elle se transforma avant de sortir et de s'élancé sur les toits de Paris sous une pluie bien trop glaciale pour la saison. Et pour cause, alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait 5 mètres, la pluie se transforma en flocon de neige. Ceux-ci se mirent à tourbillonner de plus en plus. Une vraie tempête s'abattait à présent sur Paris. Rapidement les rues furent ensevelies, obligeant les quelques personnes encore dehors, à lutter vaillamment pour avancer et se trouver un abri. Lançant son Yoyo afin de se rapprocher encore un peu du tourbillon qui semblait être le cœur de la tornade glaciale, Ladybug fut brusquement déséquilibrée par une violente rafale de vent. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à percuter violemment la façade d'une maison, elle fut surprise de ressentir une douce chaleur contre elle.

Ayant reçu un message de Nathalie comme quoi son garde du corps l'attendait devant le collège, Adrien avait prévenu Madame Bustier de son départ avant de se rendre jusque la voiture. En effet, son père l'avait prévenu qu'il aurait un shooting photo aujourd'hui mais qu'il serait prévenu au dernier moment par Nathalie quant à l'heure de ce dernier. Prenant place dans le véhicule, il soupira tout en attachant sa ceinture. Il avait constaté que la pluie avait fait son grand retour. Certes elle ne tombait pas encore très fort mais bon. Il espérait donc de tout cœur que la séance photo se ferait en intérieur. Depuis sa dernière course sur les toits de paris, Adrien ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien. Oscillant entre les bouffées de chaleur et les frissonnements, il était à peu près certain d'avoir pris froid. Il avait pourtant fait très attention à ne rien laissé paraitre afin de ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Après un trajet relativement court, la voiture s'arrêta devant l'un des nombreux parcs de Paris. Sortant du véhicule, Adrien se rendit jusqu'au photographe. Après avoir écouté les consignes, il prit place pour de longues minutes de tortures. Lorsqu'enfin les photos furent prises, on lui tendant un essuie. En effet, le photographe avait fait toute une série de clichés tandis que la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort. Il était maintenant complètement trempé. Ca lassitude et son mal être n'avait fait que grandir au fur et à mesure que le flash de l'appareil se déclenchait. Mais alors qu'il allait rejoindre son garde du corps, l'alerte Akuma retenti dans tout Paris. Profitant de la confusion qui régnait, il s'éclipsa afin de trouver un coin tranquille et de s'y transformer. Une fois Plagg absorbé dans le miraculous, Chat noir s'élança de par les toits. Observant la situation, il fut surpris de voir la pluie se changer en neige puis en véritable tempête. Il constata cependant que la neige semblait venir d'une sorte de tourbillon s'élevant d'un peu plus loin. Se m'étant en route, il fait bien attention à ne pas glisser sur les toits rendu glissant. Son attention fut attirée par un mouvement sur sa droite. Y regardant de plus près, il vit qu'il s'agissait du Yoyo de Ladybug. Souriant, il allait obliquer pour la rejoindre lorsqu'il la vit chuter suite à une bourrasque de vent bien plus violente que les autres. Voyant sa Lady en danger, Chat noir agit par instinct. Lançant son bâton pour qu'il se plante dans la façade de la maison, il avait ensuite sauté afin de rattraper celle qui faisait battre son cœur. La serrant contre son torse, il la maintenait contre lui grâce à un bras glissé le long de la hanche de la jeune femme. Son autre main s'étant refermée sur son bâton, les laissant ainsi tout 2 suspendu a plusieurs mettre du sol.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre suite à cette montée d'adrénaline inattendue, Ladybug releva la tête pour voir le visage de son sauveur. Ce n'était autre que Chat noir. Ce dernier l'aida à se hisser sur son bâton avant de pouvoir se rendre sur le toit de la maison. Une fois tous les 2 plus en sécurité et en hauteur, ils virent l'origine de cet étrange climat. Au milieu du pont enjambant la Seine, un étrange petit être bleu coiffé d'un bonnet à pompon semblait être à l'origine du phénomène. En effet, se trouvant au milieu du tourbillon de neige, il avait les bras levé vers le ciel et hurlait

Je veux un bonhomme de neige.

Les super héros de Paris purent distinguer 4 ou 5 bonhommes de neige de taille humaine. Surement de pauvre passant atteint par le pouvoir du jeune akumatisé. Tout en réfléchissant à la marche à suivre, Ladybug se souvint de ce qui s'était passé lors de leur dernier combat. Il fallait qu'elle demande à Chat noir de quoi il voulait discuter hier. Mais alors qu'elle allait lui poser la question, le petit prince de la neige les vit et leur lança une énorme boule de neige. L'esquivant de justesse, les 2 héros se séparèrent tout en continuant d'éviter les projectiles. Les flocons tombaient de plus en plus dru, et le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. Bien vite, nos deux héros se retrouvèrent dos à dos, essoufflé. C'est alors que quelque chose perturba Ladybug. Malgré le froid polaire qui s'abattait sur Paris, Chat noir était chaud. Trop chaud. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de se pencher sur le problème. Une énorme boule de neige arrivait droit sur eux. Chat noir s'élança au-devant de celle-ci avant de la pourfendre avec son bâton. Se tournant vers sa Lady, il lui dit :

Une idée pour nous sortir de ce mauvais pas ?

Pas vraiment. Par contre je pense que l'akuma est dans son bonnet.

Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Tu n'as pas remarqué ? A chaque fois qu'il lève les bras pour faire une boule de neige, le pompon de son bonnet s'élève sur sa tête.

Repoussant une énième boule de neige, le héros félin fini par mettre un genou à terre, fatigué par ce combat éprouvant. Le voyant aussi épuisé, Ladybug se résolu à jouer son dernier atout maintenant. Lançant son yoyo dans les airs, elle récita la formule qui, elle l'espérait, lui donnerais la solution à ce problème.

Lucky Charm

Apparu alors, dans un nuage de coccinelle magique, une canne à pêche. D'abord interdite devant cette objet, elle en comprit vite l'utilisé grâce à une observation poussée de son environnement. Puisqu'il était impossible de s'approcher de ce petit lutin bleu, elle allait faire venir l'objet akumatisé jusqu'à elle. Se retournant vers Chat noir, elle lui demanda :

Tu penses pouvoir l'occuper 5 minutes ? Le temps que j'aie à la pêche au pompon.

Bien sur ma Lady.

Se relevant tant bien que mal, il se rapprocha au maximum de leur ennemi afin de focaliser l'attention sur lui. Le regardant s'éloigner, Ladybug ne pus s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son ami. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air en grande forme. Enfin bon, il serait encore temps de lui demander quoi après le combat. Tandis que Chat noir attirait l'attention du jeune lutin bleu en détruisant une cheminée grâce à son cataclysme, Ladybug prit position non loin. Lançant la ligne, elle fit mouche du premier coup. Mais à ce moment-là, tous se passa en un éclair. L'akumatisé, ayant vu Ladybug se déplacer, avait décidé de lui lancé la prochaine boule de neige. Voulant protéger celle qui faisait battre son coeur, Chat noir s'interposa et se prit le coup de plein fouet.

Chaton !

Inquiète pour son partenaire, Ladybug décida d'en finir rapidement. Déchirant le bonnet, elle captura l'akuma et le libera de l'emprise du mal. Lançant son lucky charm en l'air, elle vit toute la neige disparaitre de la capitale. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle remarqua que son coéquipier était étendu par terre, Inconscient.

Que devait-elle faire ? Elle allait bientôt se dé transformer. Mais chat Noir aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de rester dans les parages trop longtemps. Mais elle ne pouvait surement pas abandonner son ami ainsi. La seule solution qui s'offrait à elle était d'emmener chat noir jusque chez elle. Mais comment lui expliquer sans qu'il découvre que Marinette et Ladybug n'était qu'une seule et même personne. S'agenouillant près du jeune homme tout de noir vêtu, elle commença par l'appeler doucement. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle déposa une main sur son épaule dans le but de le secouer légèrement. A nouveau, elle fut surprise par la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps du son partenaire. Posant une main sur son front, elle constata qu'il était brulant. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Profitant de la force que lui conférait le costume de la coccinelle, elle prit chat noir sur son dos et rentra chez elle. Une fois sur place, elle entra discrètement avant déposer délicatement sur son canapé. Se dé transformant, elle descendit vite fait dans la cuisine chercher une bouteille d'eau et 2 verres. Elle passa ensuite par la salle de bain afin de prendre un essuie. Une fois cela fait, elle remonta en quatrième vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, la bague de chat noir n'avait plus qu'un seul coussinet. Mouillant l'essuie, elle le déposa sur le front de son coéquipier avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'asseoir par terre. Tout juste, elle vit alors le flash lumineux indiquant la dé transformation du jeune héros. Ne sachant que faire, elle réfléchit à un mensonge plausible à raconter à chat noir. Les minutes s'éternisèrent. Elles lui semblèrent longues et interminable. Tikki prit alors la parole :

Marinette, il faudrait peut être donné quelques choses à manger au kwami de chat noir.

Tikki, chut. S'il se réveil et qu'il t'entend il va comprendre qui je suis. Mais tu as raison. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment faire pour lui donner à manger sans me retourner.

Alors qu'elle terminait à peine sa phrase, Plagg voleta jusqu'à elle avant de se laisser tomber sur ses jambes. La petite créature magique se mit alors à réclamer du camembert. Surprise par les goûts du Kwami noir, elle resta un moment sans réagit :

Heu….

Pitié j'ai faim. Il me faut du camenbert.

Heu… je ne sais pas s'il y en a dans le frigo. Et je ne peux pas descendre voir. Si chat noir se réveil…

LA kwami coccinelle interrompit sa maitresse et dit :

Je vais allez voir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais discrète.

Et avant que Marinette ne puisse réagir. Tikki plongea à travers le plancher. Quelques minutes plus tard, tikki fit passer sa tête à travers le sol de la chambre :

Il faut que tu m'ouvres la trappe. Le fromage ne passe pas au travers du parquet.

Ha, heu.. oui.

Elle se redressa tout en gardant le Kwami noir en main avant d'entrouvrir la trappe qui menait à sa chambre. Tikki s'y faufila alors. Mais à peine fut elle entrée que Plagg s'envolait vers elle pour lui arracher le fromage des pattes. Ni une, ni deux, il l'avala tout rond. Remerciant Marinette et Tikki, il retourna ensuite près de son maître toujours inconscient. Décidant de s'occuper, Marinette pris son carnet à croquis et commença quelques esquisses de vêtement. En premier une petite robe printanière décorée de ci de là de fleurs et de rubans. Ensuite de petites ballerines également décorées de ruban remontant le long de la jambe. Un béret orné d'une barrette de petite fleur des champs. Et alors qu'elle allait entamer le dessin d'une veste pour compléter son ensemble. Elle entendit chat noir se réveiller. Se crispant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié sa présence. Afin de signaler son existence au garçon malade, elle décida de l'appeler :

Chat noir ? Heu… Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi. Je suis Marinette. Tu m'avais protégé lorsque le Nathanaël avait été akumatisé.

Marinette ? Qu'est-ce que je fais chez toi ? Et pourquoi suis-je dé transformé ?

Reprenant peu à peu connaissance, Chat noir fini par bouger. Il faut surpris lorsque, pensant être chez lui dans son lit, il entendit la voix de Marinette. La voix de la jeune femme lui avait fait comprendre que non il n'était pas tranquillement chez lui. Essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs, il abandonna lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec le mal de tête qu'il avait. Tandis qu'il demandait à Marinette qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez elle, il remarqua qu'il n'était plus transformé. Une légère panique monta en lui. Il constata avoir fait cette remarque à haute voix lorsque Marinette lui répondit :

En fait, ladybug t'a déposé chez moi après votre combat. Elle m'a expliqué que tu avais été blessé pendant la bataille et vu que tu ne reprenais pas connaissance, elle a décidé de te mettre en sécurité. Elle n'a pas pu rester parce qu'elle allait se dé transformer également. Par contre elle m'a dit que toi aussi tu allais te dé transformé parce que ta bague clignotait. Mais je te promets que je n'ai pas regardé qui tu étais. Je… Ladybug m'a dit que tu avais de la fièvre alors j'ai déposé une compresse humide sur ton front mais après je n'ai plus osez regarder.

Ainsi donc Ladybug l'avait amené Ici. Chat noir se demanda alors pourquoi. Pourquoi chez Marinette et pas ailleurs. A nouveau, il se rendit compte qu'il avait réfléchi à haute voix lorsqu'il eut une réponse :

Heu… Je… Je sais pas trop. Je pense qu'elle ne savait pas trop elle-même. Comme elle ne sait pas qui tu es elle n'a pas pu te déposer chez toi. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus te déposer chez elle. Et j'étais sur ma terrasse quand je l'aie vue te transporter sur son dos. Comme elle m'a vu aussi je présume qu'elle a dû se dire que tu serais en sécurité ici.

Ladybug me portait sur son dos ?

Oui. Et elle avait l'air inquiet quand elle t'a déposé sur mon canapé.

Tu sais qui elle est Marinette ?

Hein.. Heu.. quoi.. Non. Non quand elle t'a déposé je suis allée chercher de l'eau en bas. Mais quand je suis remontée elle n'était plus là.

Ha…

Un silence quelque peu pesant s'installa. Adrien sentait bien que Marinette n'avait pas l'air totalement à son aise. Et lui, avait peur de dire quelques choses qui aurait pu le trahir. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la chambre de la jeune fille, il sourit devant les photos de lui accrochées aux murs. Lorsqu'il l'avait découvert pendant l'émission de télé réalité dans la boulangerie il en avait été surpris. Mais Marinette lui avait expliqué que c'était parce qu'elle était une grande fan de mode. Il fut étonné d'entendre la jeune fille rompre le silence.

Heu Chat noir, j'ai… j'ai un message de la part de Ladybug pour toi.

Un message de ma Lady.

Heu… Oui. J'ai pas tout compris mais voilà je te le transmets. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pris la peine d'écouter ce que tu avais à me dire la dernière fois sur le toit. On allait nous dé transformer et j'ai eus peur que tu n'essaies encore une fois de découvrir qui j'étais. Après réflexion j'ai compris que je m'étais emportée trop vite. Alors je te demande pardon Chaton. La prochaine fois, on discutera de ce que tu veux.

Elle…Elle a vraiment dit ça ?

Oui, oui . je te répète ce qu'elle m'a dit mot pour mot. Mais je ne comprends pas trop. J'espère que toi tu l'as compris.

Oui je l'ai compris. Merci Marinette.

Pas de quoi. Dit Chat noir, si Ladybug s'inquiétait autant pour toi c'est qu'elle a dut … heu, comment dire. Elle a peut être vu que quelques choses t'embêtait ou je sais pas. Elle a peut être vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette. Alors si je peux faire quelques choses pour t'aider…

Chat noir sourit. Marinette avait toujours été une fille géniale qui s'inquiétait pour les autres avant de s'occuper d'elle. Elle le prouvait encore ici. Alors qu'il était tard, elle lui demandait si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui. Peut-être pouvait-il lui parler un peu de ses soucis mais sans en dire trop quand même, afin qu'elle découvre qui il était. Mais alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, la jeune fille le dévança :

Je suis désolée, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû demander. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de chose qui ne me regarde pas. Je veux dire Ladybug avait l'air de s'en faire alors moi aussi je me suis inquiétée.

Non ne t'en fait pas. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part Marinette. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas trop dans mon assiette. Je… J'avais passé une horrible journée. Ce soir-là je voulais simplement discuter un peu avec Ladybug, juste pour me changer un peu les idées. Mais je pense qu'elle a simplement mal interpréter mon geste.

Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler Adrien décida que, tant pis, il allait discuter avec Marinette. Et si elle devinait qui il était et bien ce ne serait pas si grave que ça. Il était certain qu'elle pourrait garder le secret.

En fait je suis toujours seule la plupart du temps. Je veux dire quand je rentre chez moi, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être seul. Je mange seul. Je passe mes soirées seul. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour satisfaire certaines personnes mais parfois j'ai l'impression que ce que je fais ce n'est pas assez. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais en faire plus. Je n'en ai ni la force ni le courage. Tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais je ne peux vraiment être moi que lorsque je suis Chat noir. Sans mes pouvoirs j'ai l'impression que ma vie est vide de sens. J'ai parfois l'impression que si je disparaissais, personne ne s'en soucierai.

Ne dit pas ça. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des personnes qui tiennent à toi. Des personnes de ta famille. Ou des amis. Peut-être même des gens dont tu ne te doute même pas des sentiments qu'ils ont pour toi. On ne peut pas être seul tout le temps.

Les mots que Marinette venait de dire réveillèrent en chat noir l'optimisme qui avait fini par s'éteindre sous la charge de problème. Elle avait raison. Il avait des amis. Et même si c'était rare, son père lui avait déjà montré qu'il l'aimait en le prenant dans ses bras et en s'inquiétant pour lui. Marinette était vraiment une fille géniale. S'il n'avait pas eu des sentiments d'une telle profondeur pour Ladybug, il serait surement tombé amoureux d'elle. Mettant pied à terre, Adrien regarda son Kwami et lui dit tout bas :

Plagg, transforme-moi.

Une fois son costume endossé, il se plaça face à Marinette. Lui souriant, il déposa un simple baiser sur sa joue avant de dire :

Merci gente demoiselle pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour un pauvre chat abandonné. Parlez avec toi m'a fait le plus grand bien.

Tu es sûr que ça va, on dirait que ta fièvre n'est pas totalement tombée.

Ça va allez ne t'en fait pas. Après tout, les chats ont 9 vies. Encore merci pour tout Marinette et surtout, passe une bonne nuit.

Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, il stoppa cependant son geste juste avant de partir afin de dire :

Si jamais tu vois Ladybug, tu voudras bien lui transmettre un message ?

Oui bien sûr.

Remercie l'a de ne pas m'avoir abandonné et de s'être inquiétée pour moi. Et dit lui bien que dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, je lui volerai un baiser pour la remercier.

Sur ce il s'élança dans la nuit noire. Laissant, sans le voir, une fille aux joues plus que rouge derrière lui.


	2. Chapter 2 Entrecroisement de Sentiment

Chapitre 2 : Entrecroisement de Sentiment

Chat noir rentra chez lui péniblement. Il se faufila par la fenêtre ouverte et s'écroula sans attendre sur son lit. Son mal de tête n'avait fait qu'empirer pendant sa course nocturne. Dans un souffle, le héros mal en point dit :

Dé transformation.

Plagg sorti alors du miraculous avant de s'affaler aux côtés d'Adrien. Et comme à son habitude, il réclama :

Je suis mort, j'ai faim, je veux manger. Tu me dois au moins un camembert entier cette fois.

Etonné de ne pas avoir la réaction habituelle de la part du jeune garçon, Plagg se releva du lit.

Gamin ? Ça va ?

S'inquiétant pour son jeune maître et ami, le petit être magique posa une patte sur le front du jeune garçon blond. Il était encore plus brûlant que lorsqu'il était chez Marinette. Prenant sur lui, il alla vite fait manger un morceau de fromage dans la réserve qu'Adrien lui laissait à disposition. Ayant repris quelques forces, il alla chercher une serviette mouillée à la salle de bain avant de la mettre sur le front du jeune garçon. Dès que cela fut fait, il se débrouilla tant bien que mal pour délasser les chaussures d'Adrien avant de les lui enlever. Il fallait maintenant attirer l'attention d'un des humains de la maison. Adrien ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas se promener comme il voulait dans la maison, c'était dangereux. Regardant autour de lui, Plagg fini par avoir une idée lorsque son regard se posa sur le téléphone d'Adrien. Allumant le Gsm du jeune homme, il fit défiler le répertoire du jeune homme jusqu'à tomber sur le père du jeune garçon. Aussitôt il l'appela mais tomba sur la messagerie. Le traitant de tous les noms, Plagg recommença encore une fois. Cette fois l'on décrocha :

Adrien à quoi joues-tu ? Nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit…. Adrien…. Adrien…

Sur ce Gabriel raccrocha. Mais Plagg entendit cependant du bruit dans la maison. Plaçant le téléphone dans la main du jeune homme alité, il partit ensuite se caché vite fait. Un court instant après, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Gabriel et Nathalie entrèrent après avoir frappé. Aussitôt Gabriel prit la parole :

Adrien tu es la ?

Lorsqu'il vit son fils alité et semblant avoir du mal à respirer, il s'agenouilla sans attendre près de lui en donnant comme ordre à Nathalie de faire venir un médecin d'urgence. Elle s'exécuta sans attendre tout en sortant de la pièce. Gabriel entrepris de mettre son fils en pyjama avant de le mettre correctement sous les couvertures. Lui prenant la main, il attendit dans l'angoisse l'arrivée du médecin. Ce dernier ne tarda pas, et le verdict tomba. Adrien avait attrapé un bon gros refroidissement. Selon le médecin il lui fallait de repos et surtout resté au chaud. Après avoir prescrit de quoi faire tomber la fière et lutter contre les courbatures engendrées par celle-ci, le médecin repartit. Gabriel resta toute la nuit au chevet de son fils. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme, il était hors de question de perdre aussi son fils si précieux.

Adrien fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Il avait chaud et ne se sentait pas bien. Pourtant, une douce chaleur émanait de sa main droite. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il sourit devant ce qu'il vit. C'est alors que les paroles de Marinette lui reviennent en tête : « Ne dit pas ça. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des personnes qui tiennent à toi. Des personnes de ta famille. Ou des amis. Peut-être même des gens dont tu ne te doute même pas des sentiments qu'ils ont pour toi. On ne peut pas être seul tout le temps. » Il en avait la preuve juste devant les yeux. Son père lui tenait la main, et vu qu'il ne portait qu'un simple pyjama et avait les cheveux plus que décoiffé, il avait surement veillé sur lui toute la nuit. Une question lui traversa cependant l'esprit. Comment avait-il su ? Voyant son fils réveillé, Gabriel prit la parole :

Comment te sens-tu Adrien ?

Ça va père.

Adrien…

Gabriel n'était pas dupe quant à ce mensonge. Soupirant, Adrien décida d'être franc :

A vrai dire j'ai connu mieux. Je pense que j'ai dû attraper froid lorsque j'ai fait le shooting photo sous la pluie. Je suis désolé père.

Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Repose-toi. Je vais demander à Nathalie de te faire apporter de quoi manger ainsi que tes médicaments.

Merci père.

Chose rare, Gabriel sourit à son fils avant de sortir de la pièce. Alors qu'enfin la pièce était redevenue calme, Plagg se décida à revenir près de son ami.

Alors Gamin, ça va ?

Je suppose que c'est toi qui réussis à prévenir mon père. Alors merci Plagg.

Je t'en plie. Mais tu vas me devoir plusieurs fromages.

Adrien rigola. Lorsque Nathalie entra dans la pièce, Plagg c'était caché depuis un moment. Elle déposa devant le jeune malade un bol de bouillon ainsi que les médicaments qu'il devait prendre. Trop fatigué pour discuter, il fit ce qu'on attendait de lui avant de simplement se recoucher.

Etrangement Marinette arriva bien en avance à l'école aujourd'hui. En fait, il y avait longtemps qu'elle était réveillée. Pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, elle s'était réveillée très tôt et n'avais pas réussi à se rendormir. En fait, elle avait été plus que troublée par la dernière phrase de Chat noir. Ainsi il comptait l'embrasser ? Enfin, l'embrasser sur la bouche ou simplement sur la joue ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle sursauta lors qu'Alya arriva derrière elle en la poussant légèrement.

Et bien tu es tombée du lit ?

On peut dire ça. Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis réveillée assez tôt.

Eh bien, on va faire une croix au calendrier alors.

Rigolant toute les deux, Marinette en oublia pour quelques instants chat noir et ses fluctuations émotionnelles. Elle savait que dans son cœur il n'y avait qu'Adrien. Mais les paroles et les faits que lui avait confiés chat noir hier avaient troublé son cœur. Elle avait remarqué une telle souffrance dans la voix de chat noir que ça l'avait touchée. Rien que de penser au héros félin, son cœur rata un battement. Comment en était arrivée là. La cloche mit cependant fin à ses réflexions. Sans attendre, les élèves prirent place en classe. Alors que Marinette pensait pouvoir se concentrer sur les cours pour calmer les fluctuations de ses émotions, elle constata vite que cela n'allait pas être possible. En effet, elle se rendit bien vite compte de l'absence d'Adrien. Hors elle savait qu'il n'avait rien de prévu au niveau de son travail de mannequin. Se penchant légèrement, la jeune fille interpela son ami assit devant elle :

Nino. Tu as des nouvelles d'Adrien ?

Non aucune.

Ah… Ok, merci.

Reprenant sa place, elle se contenta de se concentrer sur le cours. Mais tant dis qu'elle essaya de suivre au maximum, Alya lui murmura :

Si son absence t'inquiète tellement, pourquoi tu ne lui envoie pas un sms.

Regardant son amie d'un air ahurit, Marinette s'écria :

Mais oui, merci Alya.

Marinette, on peut savoir pourquoi vous crier ainsi ?

Pardon madame Bustier.

Rouge de gêne, Marinette se ratatina sur son siège en essayant de se faire la plus petite possible. Continuant de suivre le cours, elle se mit à attendre avec impatience la pause. Lorsqu'enfin la cloche sonna, Marinette plongea dans son sac afin d'attraper son Gsm. Une fois le message tapé, elle s'empressa de l'envoyer.

La jeune fille attendu la réponse avec impatience. Mais plus les heures passèrent, plus l'absence de réponse faisait grandir l'inquiétude de la jeune fille. Si bien que lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des cours, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait absolument rien suivis de ce que madame Bustier avait dit. Rangeant ses affaires de manière pensive, elle eut cependant une idée lorsqu'elle entendit Chloé rigoler. Vu qu'elle était amie avec Adrien, elle savait peut être pourquoi le garçon n'était pas venu en classe. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle interpella la jeune fille :

Chloé !

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dupain-Cheng ?

Je…Je voulais savoir si tu savais pourquoi Adrien n'était pas venu en cours aujourd'hui.

Et pourquoi je te dirais quoi que ce soit Dupain-Cheng ?

Allez Chloé…

Marinette bassa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec la jeune fille. Elle voulait simplement avoir des nouvelles du garçon qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle entendit la blonde soupirer avant de dire :

J'ai pas de nouvelle non plus.

Sur ce, elle partit sans plus un mot. Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle aidait Ladybug en tant que Queen Bee, Chloé était plus gentille, plus posée. Enfin, à sa manière. Trainant le pas, Marinette rentra chez elle. Elle fit cependant bonne figure devant ses parentes afin de ne pas les inquiétés. Après le souper, elle alla directement dans sa chambre afin d'être un peu seule. Une fois sur place, il prit appuie sur son lit avant de passer par la fenêtre pour se retrouver sur sa terrasse. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Pendant un moment elle fut tentée de se transformer afin d'aller jusque chez Adrien mais elle ne pus s'y résoudre. Cela aurait été une violation de sa vie privée. Tikki la regardait sans pour autant intervenir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que, si Adrien avait été absent aujourd'hui c'était simplement parce qu'il été malade. Elle le savait puisqu'elle l'avait vu lorsque Marinette l'avait ramené chez elle. La petite kwami rouge aurait bien aimé faire cesser les tournant de son amie en lui disant que chat noir et Adrien n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Mais c'était une loi sacrée. Il ne pouvait pas dire le nom des porteurs de miraculous si la personne en face d'eux ou présent dans la pièce n'en savait rien. Donc même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait pas pu prononcer le nom d'Adrien si elle voulait révéler l'identité de chat noir. L'inquiétude finie cependant par prendre le dessus sur la raison de la jeune fille. Posant une main sur ses boucles d'oreilles, elle allait prononcer la formule de transformation lorsque son téléphone sonna. S'empressant de le prendre, elle sourit en voyant que c'était Adrien qui répondait.

« Salut Marinette, c'est gentil de prendre de mes nouvelles et de t'inquiéter. Je serais absent pendant quelques jours. J'ai malheureusement prit froid lors de la séance photo sous la pluie. Mais ne t'en fait pas, normalement je serais rapidement de retour. Passe une bonne nuit. »

Rassurée par ce message, bien qu'encore légèrement inquiète de savoir Adrien malade, Marinette soupira quand même de soulagement. Souriant à Tikki, elle tapa rapidement sa réponse avant de rentrer et de se préparer à aller au lit.

Se réveillant un peu plus en forme que ce matin, Adrien regarda le ciel rougeoyant du soleil couchant. S'étendant, il allait attraper son Gsm lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Donnant la permission à la personne d'entrer, Adrien vit Natalie entrer avec son repas du soir. Comme à son habitude, elle resta stoïque tout en lui donnant les consignes quant à la prise de ses cachets. Elle lui précisa également que ses cours de chinois et d'escrime avait été annulé jusqu'à après le voyage scolaire.

Mon père a-t-il donné son accord pour le voyage ?

Non, il se réserve encore le droit d'accepter ou de refuser.

D'accord.

Cela ne servait à rien discuter. De plus, il n'était pas en état d'argumenter. Mangeant tranquillement son repas, Il décida d'allé prendre un bonne douche. Tandis qu'il reprenait place dans son lit, il remarqua avoir un message. Attrapant son téléphone, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Marinette. Cette dernière s'inquiétait de son absence en classe. Marinette était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable. Tandis qu'il souriait en répondant, Plagg s'approcha et le taquina :

Et bien quel sourire un peu niait. Tu as reçu un message de ta Lady ?

Tu es bête Plagg, tu sais que Ladybug n'a pas mon numéro privé.

Mais ton sourire en dit long.

Adrien ne le reconnaitra pas, mais son kwami n'avait pas tort. Le message de Marinette lui avait fait énormément plaisir. Il souhaitait la remercier pour plusieurs choses. Il voulait la remercier pour ce message, mais aussi pour les mots qu'elle lui avait dits lorsqu'il était dans sa chambre. Certes elle pensait parler à Chat noir, mais il était sûr que Marinette lui aura dit la même chose s'il s'était parlé en face. Marinette était vraiment une fille géniale.

Le temps passa tranquillement. Après 4 jours, Adrien était complètement guérit. Cependant son père avait refusé qu'il retourne au collège ce matin. Il lui avait ordonné de rester dans sa chambre afin de se reposer. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus malade, rester enfermer faisait paraitre le temps bien trop long. Lorsque la nuit tomba sur Paris, Adrien se releva d'un bond tout en criant :

Plagg, transforme-moi.

Dès qu'il fut revêtu de son costume, Chat noir s'élança dehors. Le vent était bien moins frais que la dernière fois. Il était même très agréable. C'était tellement vivifiant de sauté de toit en toit et de se délier enfin les muscles. Se rendant jusque la tour Eiffel, il y grimpa sans tarder. Respirant à plein poumons l'air doux du soir, il fut surpris lorsqu'une voix s'éleva de derrière lui :

Salut Chaton. Ça faisait longtemps.

Se redressant d'un bond, il se rendit jusqu'à son amie d'une démarche féline. Arrivé devant elle, il se mit à genoux, lui fit un baisemain en lui disant :

Bonsoir ma Lady. Bien trop longtemps à ma mode ma chère.

Arrêt e ton numéro de charme frimeur.

Se souriant un moment, Ladybug fini par prendre la parole :

C'est bien tranquille ces derniers temps.

C'est vrai. Papillon à l'air occupé.

Tant mieux, un peu de repos n'est jamais un luxe superflu.

Prenant place tout deux près de la rambarde, ils s'y assirent les pieds pendant dans le vide. Ils restèrent un moment à observer les lumières de Paris danser sous leur pied. Ce fut Ladybug qui brisa le silence :

Chaton, je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois.

Ne t'en fait pas. Marinette m'a transmis ton message. J'ai bien compris qu'il y avait eu un malentendu.

Tant mieux. Si jamais tu veux parler et bien, je suis là.

Merci ma Lady. J'avais besoin de parler la dernière fois. Mais maintenant ça va. J'avais simplement passé une très mauvaise journée. Ce que je souhaite pour le moment c'est simplement passer un moment ici avec toi.

D'accord mon minou.

Reprenant leur contemplation de la ville, le temps s'écoula tranquillement. Ils discutèrent de tous et de rien pendant un bon moment. Mais tandis que la lune montait de plus en plus dans le ciel nocturne, la jeune héroïne se mit à bailler. Se redressant, le Félin tendit sa main à la jeune femme pour l'inviter à se relever. Ladybug s'en empara sans attendre. Elle fut cependant surprise lorsque chat noir la tira légèrement plus fort que nécessaire. Déséquilibrée, elle se retrouva contre de le torse du jeune homme. Rougissant légèrement à cause de cette situation, Ladybug releva le visage pour regarder son partenaire. Chat noir lui sourit tendrement et lui dit :

Je me suis fait une promesse lorsque je suis parti de chez Marinette. Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir porté sur ton dos et pour t'être inquiétée pour moi. Alors merci ma Lady.

Sur ses mots, Chat noir déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme faisant battre son cœur. Ce n'était qu'un fugace baiser, un simple contact tout en douceur. Se décollant de la jeune héroïne, Chat noir parti plus vite qu'un courant d'air non sans avoir au préalable murmuré à l'oreille de sa douce :

Bonne nuit ma Lady. Je t'aime.

Chat noir rentra chez lui en quatrième vitesse. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il n'arrivait pas encore à se convaincre de ce qu'il avait fait. Le rouge aux joues et le sourire aux lèvres, il était extrêmement heureux. Il espérait de tout cœur que sa lady ne lui en voudrait pas. Rentrant chez lui sans détour, il se mit au lit sans attendre, continuant à rêver à la douceur des lèvres de la jeune héroïne.

Ladybug, totalement perdue dans les sensations que lui renvoyait son cœur, resta de longues minutes immobiles. Le vent jouant dans ses cheveux, elle essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les battements saccadés de son cœur. Comment pouvait-elle être si troublée par se baiser ? C'était Adrien qu'elle aimait. Alors pourquoi était-elle si confuse ? Un coup de vent légèrement plus fort que les autres fit sortir la jeune fille de sa stupeur. Portant les doigts jusque ses lèvres, elle rougit de plus belle. Ce contact avait été extrêmes doux. Elle avait pu se rendre compte, à travers se baiser, de la profondeur des sentiments du Félin. Prenant son Yoyo, elle inspira profondément afin de se calmer, puis prit le chemin du retour. Dès qu'elle fut dans sa chambre, elle se dé transforma sans attendre. Tandis que Tikki se rendait jusque l'assiette de cookie laissée sur le bureau, Marinette entama la conversation :

Mais qu'est-ce qu'y lui a pris ? Je lui ai déjà dit que j'aimais un autre garçon. Alors pourquoi a-t-il fait ça.

La jeune fille faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Partagée entre la colère et la gêne face au geste de chat noir mais aussi face à ses propres sentiments. Elle aimait Adrien, de ça elle en était plus que sur .Mais ces derniers temps les charmes du chat noir ne la laissait plus si indifférentes. Depuis qu'il sait confiée à elle sous l'identité de Marinette, elle avait compris qu'il cachait ses déboires, ses doutes et ses souffrances derrières ses blagues et son air charmeur. Désespérée devant le tourillon de ses sentiments, la jeune fille se retourna vers son amie rouge à point noir :

Tikki, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Je ne sais pas Marinette, c'est à toi d'agir en fonction de tes sentiments.

Mais je ne sais pas où j'en suis Tikki. J'aime Adrien. Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus. Mais Chat noir… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon cœur se met à battre comme ça pour lui aussi.

Je suis sûr qu'il y a une solution simple à cette situation. Je pense que tu devrais laisser le temps au temps. La solution d'apparaitra peut être de manière très simple un peu plus tard.

D'accord, merci Tikki. Je vais essayer de mettre les choses au clair. Si je dis à Adrien que je l'aime et qu'il ne partage pas mes sentiments, je pourrais peut-être donner sa chance à chat noir alors.

Essayant de se rassurer par cette simple conviction, elle s'empressa de se mettre au lit. Elle était pourtant plus que certaines qu'elle allait de nouveau avoir énormément de mal à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin Marinette arriva de nouveau en avance à l'école. Ayant passé une nuit agitée, elle s'était réveillée relativement tôt et c'était vu dans l'incapacité de retrouver le sommeil. Trainant les pas dans la cour intérieure de l'école, elle décida d'allé s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs en attendant Alya. Complètement perdue dans ses pensées et sa fatigue, elle ne remarqua la personne venue prendre place à ses côtés que lorsque cette dernière prit la parole :

Salut Marinette. Comment vas-tu ?

La jeune fille, tellement surprise, bondit du banc avant de tomber à la renverse. Aussitôt, Adrien se releva et lui tendit la main. Sans attendre, Marinette prit la main tendue de son ami. Le jeune homme tira cependant un peu trop fort. Marinette se retrouva alors contre le torse du jeune mannequin. Virant au rouge écrevisse, elle fut cependant surprise par la ressemblance entre cette scène et celle qui s'était passée hier au sommet de la tour Eiffel. Son regard perdu dans celui d'Adrien, elle mit quelques instants à réagir. Se décollant du jeune homme, Marinette ne savait plus où se mettre. Heureusement pour elle, Adrien prit la parole :

Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur. Je voulais simplement te dire bonjour et savoir comment tu allais. Je voulais te remercier pour les messages que tu m'as envoyés lorsque j'étais malade. C'était vraiment gentil de prendre de mes nouvelles.

Ah heu pardon j'étais perdu dans mes lancées, heu pensées. Ce… C'était normal de prendre de tes louvelles heu nouvelles.

C'est quand même très gentil de ta part.

Les deux jeunes gens se sourire mutuellement. Adrien repris ensuite la parole :

Ca va Marinette ? Tu as l'air fatiguée ?

Oh heu, un peu oui. J'ai … mal dormi.

Ah bon ? Cauchemar ?

Heu, non non pas, pas vraiment. Simplement des rêves bizarres. Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est rien.

Peu convaincu par la réponse de la jeune fille qui semblait éluder sa question, il ne pus continuer à lui parler car Alya et Nino venait d'arriver. Les 4 amis discutèrent de tous et de rien avant de se rendre en classe. Le cours se passa sans soucis pour une fois. Mais peut avant la fin du cours, Madame Bustier prit la parole.

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end. Profitez en bien pour vous reposer et pour préparer vos affaires pour lundi. N'oubliez pas que nous vous attendons à 7h30 devant l'école.

Rangeant ses affaires, Adrien jeta un coup d'œil à Marinette. Elle semblait fatiguée et tracassée. Elle essayait de le cacher mais Adrien l'avait remarqué suite à sa conversation matinale avec la jeune fille. Sortant du collège, il monta dans la voiture tout en regardant Marinette se diriger vers chez elle. Une fois rentré chez lui, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Toquant à la porte, son père l'invita bien vite à entrer. S'exécutant, il se dirigeant jusqu'au bureau de Gabriel Agreste. Ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole :

Comment te sens-tu Adrien ?

Bien père, je suis totalement guérit ne vous en fait pas.

Hummmm… tant mieux. Que voulais-tu me demander ?

Je venais vous demander l'autorisation pour le voyage de Lundi.

Hors de question. Tu sors de maladie. Je refuse que tu y aies.

Mais père...

Ça ne sert à rien de discuter. Ma décision est prise.

Mais père, les travaux faits pendant le voyage compteront pour le trimestre. Si je ne les fait pas ma moyenne va chuter.

Espérant avoir fait mouche avec cet argument, Adrien regarda avec anxiété son père réfléchir. L'adulte regarda rapidement sur son ordinateur avant de demander :

Combien de temps dure ton voyage ?

5 jours. Nous partons lundi matin et rentrons vendredi dans la soirée.

Hum… Le voyage se fait bien sur le cap gris nez ?

Heu oui.

Très bien, je t'autorise à y aller mais à une seule condition. Je dois m'y rendre pour assister au défilé présentant ma prochaine collection printemps. Et je veux que tu participes au défilé et à la soirée.

Je ne sais pas père, il faudra surement demander l'autorisation à mon professeur.

C'est ça ou tu ne participe pas au voyage. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je m'arrangerais avec ton professeur.

Alors très bien père.

Bien. Maintenant laisse-moi. Je dois finir de préparer le défiler.

Adrien se rendit sans attendre dans sa chambre. Certes il allait devoir subir la corvée d'un défilé et d'une soirée ennuyante, mais au moins il avait la permission de participer au voyage avec ses amis. Il commença sans attendre à faire son sac. Il avait hâte de profiter d'une telle expérience avec ses amis. Mais alors qu'il plaçait des vêtements dans son sac, il eut une idée. Il cherchait depuis un moment comment remercier Marinette pour toute l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté. Il se souvenait que Marinette était une grande fan de mode, elle lui avait expliquer lorsque Jagged Stone avait fait une émission de téléréalité dans sa maison. Elle accepterait sans doute de l'accompagner à ce défilé. Elle pourrait alors entrer pendant une soirée dans le monde de la mode et lui passerait la soirée moins seul. Content de son idée, il espérait que son père allait accepter la venue de la jeune fille à cette soirée. Il décida d'aller directement demander son accord au principal concerné.

Père ?

Oui Adrien.

Je suis désolé de vous dérangé une fois encore mais j'aimerai vous demander. Je… J'aimerais remerciée une amie fan de monde en l'invitant au défilé. Est-ce possible ?

Une amie ?

Oui, elle est dans ma classe. Elle a pris de mes nouvelles lorsque j'étais malade.

Très bien. Je ferais prévoir une tenue pour ton amie.

Merci infiniment père.

Adrien regagna sa chambre afin de terminer son sac. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres et des papillons bien étrange dans le ventre. Était-ce du bonheur ?


	3. Chapter 3 Sortie scolaire à la mer

Chapitre 3: Sortie scolaire à la mer.

La journée commençait bien. Un beau soleil éclairait les rues de Paris. Une brise agréable et légère rendait les rayons du soleil très agréable tout en permettant de supporté leur chaleur plus que soutenue en ce milieu de printemps. Une douce odeur de viennoiserie s'échappait de la boulangerie des Dupain-cheng.

En somme, c'était une magnifique journée qui s'annonçait. Lorsqu'un cri, venant de la boulangerie, brisa ce calme matinal :

Je vais être en retard. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois en retard aujourd'hui.

La porte de la boulangerie s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer une jeune fille aux cheveux noir bleuté et aux beaux yeux bleus couleur azur trainant une valise derrière elle. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner, Sabine Cheng sortie une boite à la main. Elle cria alors :

Marinette, tu oublies les petits pains aux chocolats pour toi et tes amis déjeuner.

Ah zut

Faisant demi-tour précipitamment, Marinette revint prêt de sa mère avant de prendre de la boite, de l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui dire tout en repartant :

Merci Maman. Bisous. Je vous appelle dès qu'on sera arrivés sur place.

D'accord ma chérie, fait attention à toi. Mais surtout profite bien de ton voyage scolaire à la mer.

Elle reparti alors en quatrième vitesse vers le collège Françoise Dupont. En effet, le départ était prévu ce lundi à 8h devant le collège. Les élèves devaient dont être tous présent à 7h30 précise afin de faire l'appel. Et ils ne devaient rentrer que le vendredi en fin de soirée. Tirant sa valise et tenant fermement la boite renfermant les viennoiseries, Marinette pressa le pas. Espérant que pour une fois, sa malchance légendaire ne s'en mêlerait pas.

Elle arriva finalement sans soucis à 7h25 devant le bâtiment. S'arrêtant près d'Alya, elle fit de son mieux pour reprendre son souffle tandis que son amie lui disait :

Mais comment fais-tu pour toujours arriver, soit tout juste, soit en retard alors que tu habites juste à côté ?

Je n'arrivais plus à mettre la main sur le chargeur de mon téléphone.

Et finalement ou était-il ?

Souriant bêtement en rigolant nerveusement, Marinette qui se sentait un peu bête, répondit tout de même :

En fait, déjà dans mon sac.

Tu n'es pas possible.

Les deux amies se sourirent avant de rigoler de bon cœur. Marinette jeta alors un coup d'œil aux autres élèves réunis en petit groupe. Elle remarqua bien vite l'absence du garçon qui faisait battre son cœur. Se tournant vers Nino, elle lui demanda :

Adrien n'est pas encore là ? Tu as des nouvelles ?

Bah non aucune nouvelle depuis hier. Quand je lui ai demandé quoi vendredi après les cours, il m'a dit que son père ne lui avait pas encore donné l'autorisation pour venir.

Oh…

Marinette baissa les yeux. Elle avait attendu ce voyage avec impatience. En effet, elle avait espéré secrètement avoir pendant ces 5 jours, trouvé le bon moment, mais surtout le courage, pour avouer ses sentiments à Adrien. Elle voulait mettre les choses au clair en elle. Elle était certaine de ses sentiments pour Adrien. Mais ces derniers temps, chat noir la troublait de plus en plus.

Devant l'air triste de leur amie, Nino et Alya échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient tous 2 impuissants dans cette situation.

Mais alors que Mademoiselle Bustier appelait ses élevés pour qu'ils se regroupent devant le car, une berline grise s'arrêta non loin. Adrien en descendit vite fait, pris le sac de sport que son garde du corps lui tendait et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis. Voyant le jeune Agresse arrivé vers eux, Alya attrapa le visage de Marinette. Sans attendre, elle lui fit relever les yeux et pointa Adrien du doigt. Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira alors d'un sublime sourire.

Les 3 amis finissaient de se mettre dans le rang devant madame Bustier lorsqu'Adrien les rejoint.

Salut les amis

Bonjour Adrien.

Salut Mec. Et bien, on a cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

Je sais. J'ai dû négocier vendredi avec mon père. J'ai dû insister sur le faite que ma moyenne chuterai si je ne participais pas à ce séjour.

Le principal c'est qu'il ait accepté que tu viennes.

Oui c'est sûr. Mais j'ai du accepter de participé à un défilé et une soirée. Et ce matin je suis arrivé en retard parce qu'il a rajouté un shooting photo sur le littoral. Mon père viendra d'ailleurs demain et restera 2 jours. Ce défilé doit présenter sa nouvelle collection printemps.

Gabriel Agresse sera présent au défilé du cap Gris-Nez ? Se serait génial d'assisté à ça. Il doit y avoir des tenues vraiment magnifiques.

Adrien sourit à la jeune fille. Devant ce geste, Marinette légèrement gênée détourna les yeux. Adrien se plongea alors quelques minutes dans ses pensées tandis que leur professeur continuait de les faire monter dans le car par binôme. Alors que ça allait bientôt être à leur tour, Adrien pris son courage à deux mains et, se tournant vers Marinette, mis en place son plan pour remercier la jeune fille.

Ça te tenterai de venir assister au défiler ? Personnellement Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas envie d'y allé, ce genre de soirée c'est l'ennui total. Mais si tu es l'a, au moins on pourra discuter. Et tu pourrais assister à ma séance photo, au préparatif du défilé et à la soirée. Je sais que tu aimes la mode. Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

QUOI… heu oui… heu non… attend tu es sur ? Je veux dire tu es sérieux. Ce serais génial d'être avec toi… heu je veux dire pour le défilé…. Enfin voir le défilé.

Donc tu es d'accord. Merci

Oui évidement. Mais c'est à moi de te dire merci.

Les deux jeunes gens se sourire mutuellement. Adrien fut plus que troublé par le sourire de la jeune fille. Il savait pourtant que son cœur appartenait à sa Lady. Mais Marinette était…Spéciale.

Sur ce, Mlle Bustier les fit entré dans le car tous les quatre. Les notant ainsi présent sur la liste. Une fois tout le monde installé et les valises chargées dans les soutes, le car se mit en route. Il était parti pour au moins 5h de route. En début de voyage, Marinette partagea bien évidement les petits pains au chocolat fourni par ses parents. Nos quatre amis s'en régalèrent tandis que Nino pris la parole :

Les pains au chocolat que font tes parents sont vraiment les meilleurs de Paris.

Merci Nino, c'est gentil.

C'est alors qu'Alya fit un signe discret à son petit ami afin de pouvoir discuter en toute discrétion avec Marinette. Une fois sur que Nino était bien occupé à distraire Adrien, elle se pencha au plus près de sa meilleure amie et lui chuchota :

Tu te rends compte qu'Adrien t'a invité à une fête où il y aura son père ?

Hein… ? QUOI !

C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Mais mais mais mais…qu'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais être en tête à tête avec Adrien. Je vais le voir poser pour les photos. Je vais le voir défilé. Et puis…Il y aura la soirée. Et si je fais une gaffe, son père va voir que je ne suis une bonne à rien, et du coup on ne pourra jamais être ensemble, jamais avoir de maison, d'enfants ou de hamster ou….

Stop Marinette, calme toi voyons.

Reprenant son souffle, la jeune fille vit le sourire amusé de son amie. Encore une fois elle avait réussi à se faire un film invraisemblable toute seule. Mais elle c'était quand même mise dans une situation assez embarrassante et ce, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Mais comment je vais m'en sortir dans une soirée comme celle-là ?

Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. A vrai dire il n'y a que devant Adrien que tu perds tes moyens.

Oui tu as raison.

Et puis tu n'y es pas encore, alors arrête de t'en faire à l'avance. Tu pourras commencer à panique lorsqu'Adrien te dire qu'il est temps d'y aller. OK ?

OK. Merci Alya.

Sur ce, les deux amies échangèrent un sourire complice avant de se mettre à discuter de tout et de rien. En effet, 5h de voyage, cela allait être long.

Après un long moment sur la route, les élèves purent enfin admirer le bleu d'une mer scintillante sous un magnifique soleil. L'herbe des grandes prairies laissa bien vite place aux roches abruptes de la falaise du cap gris nez. Un mélange subtil de couleur émerveilla les élèves, mélange du blanc des falaises calcaire et de l'ocre du sable fin venant mourir dans le bleu azur de l'eau.

Emerveillés par le paysage, les élèves n'en avaient que plus hâte d'arrive enfin à destination. Le directeur de l'école, Monsieur Damocles leur avait dit que les bâtiments où ils allaient loger se trouvaient non loin de la plage et donc de la mer.

Marinette était collée à la fenêtre, s'émerveillant devant les multiples reflets du soleil dans les vagues.

C'est la première fois que tu vois la mer ?

Détournant les yeux du magnifique paysage, son regard se plongea dans celui d'Adrien. Celui-ci s'était mis à genoux sur son siège pour pouvoir parler à Marinette qui était assise juste derrière lui. Tandis que son cœur ratait un battement, Marinette sentit le rouge lui monté au joue. Reprenant la contemplation du paysage pour se redonner constance, elle répondit tout de même au blond :

Oui. Avec la boulangerie mes parents n'ont pas vraiment la possibilité de fermer beaucoup.

Alors Nino, Alya et moi on va tout faire pour que ton séjour au bord de la mer soit inoubliable.

Il a raison Marinette.

Merci.

Tandis qu'elle souriait au jeune DJ, elle remarqua l'air légèrement triste de sa meilleure amie. Soucieuse des autres par nature, la jeune Dupain-Cheng se retourna sans tarder vers sa meilleure amie.

Ca va Alya ? On dirait que quelque chose te tracasse ?

A vrai dire oui, quelque chose m'embête. Tu t'imagines, je ne vais pas pouvoir mettre le ladyblog à jour pendant 5 jours. 5 jours pendant lesquels je vais rater les exploits de Ladybug et de Chat noir. Je vais surement rater des évènements important.

Devant se discourt totalement inattendu, les réactions des 3 amis furent assez variée. Tandis que Nino rigolait. Adrien souriant en réprimant un simple rire, tout en cachant de son mieux la légère gêne qu'il ressentait. Marinette quant à elle regardait son amie avec de grands yeux, la bouche entrouverte et l'étonnement peint sur son visage. Se ressaisissant bien vite, elle secoua la tête en souriant avant de dire :

Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable Alya.

Madame Bustier prit alors la parole :

Voilà, dans moins de 5 minutes nous seront arrivé à destination. Je vous félicite pour avoir été sage pendant le trajet. Lorsque le car sera arrêté, vous allez descendre dans le calme et vous ranger le long du véhicule. Monsieur Damoclès et le chauffeur vont vous remettre vos sacs. Une fois que vous avez récupéré vos affaires, vous viendrez vous rangé face à moi. Nous avons fait les répartitions des chambres. Pour les garçons seront au 1er étage du bâtiment. Nino et Adrien dans la chambre 11 et Kim, Max et Nathanaël dans la chambre 12. Les filles quant à elles sont au rez-de-chaussée. Marinette et Alya dans la chambre 1, Mylène, Juleka et rose dans la chambre 2 et Alix, Chloé et Sabrina dans la chambre 3. Pour ce qui est de vos professeurs, Monsieur Damoclès sera dans la chambre 13 du 1er étage et je serais dans la chambre 4 au rez-de-chaussée. Tout le monde à bien compris ?

Oui Madame.

Tous les élèves étaient contents de la répartition des chambres. Enfin, tous sauf la pauvre Alix qui s'était retrouvée avec la peste de Chloé. Après encore quelques minutes qui semblèrent les plus longues de tout le trajet, le car s'arrêta enfin. Une grande prairie s'étendait entre le véhicule et le bâtiment où ils allaient tous dormir, manger et s'amuser pendant 5 jours. L'édifice en lui-même n'était pas très grand ni très haut. En forme de L, il ne possédait qu'un seul étage en plus du rez-de-chaussée. Mais son plus grand atout était qu'il se trouvait face à la mer. En y regardant de plus près, on distinguait un peu plus loin dans la pelouse, un escalier de bois qui se prolongeait par un ponton donnant un accès directe sur la plage. Derrière la bâtisse, on voyait les premières maisons du village à une centaines de mètre plus loin. Lorsque tous eurent récupérer leurs affaires, Madame Bustier et les élèves se mirent en route. Entrant dans le bâtiment à la suite de leur professeur, les élèvent prirent un couloir partant vers la droite de la résidence. Passant devant la salle d'eau, le professeur s'arrêta devant un escalier et dit :

Voilà, les garçons vous montez ici. Les filles vos chambres sont après l'escalier. Vous vous installé et ensuite nous vous attendons dans 30 minutes dans la salle à manger afin de diner. Lorsque vous êtes au niveau de la porte d'entrée, prenez l'autre couloir et vous y arriverez.

Les élèves se répartirent dans la chambre qui leur était assignée. Certains téléphonèrent à leur parent pour les prévenir de leur arrivée, d'autre choisir leur lit, d'autre encore rangèrent leur affaire dans les armoires prévue à cet effet. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient à nouveaux tous rassemblé dans le réfectoire pour manger le repas de midi. En effet, arrivé à 13h30 à destination, les enfants avaient hâte de se mettre quelques choses sous la dent. Une fois tout le monde rassasié, les professeurs emmenèrent les élèves pour une promenade sur la plage afin de ramasser des coquillages. Le soir tomba rapidement. Et après un avoir soupé et s'être douché, ils ne tardèrent pas à aller dormir, presser d'aller observer les oiseaux dès le lendemain matin.

Cependant, alors que tout le monde dormait, une jeune fille était penchée à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Contemplant les étoiles et s'inquiétant pour Paris. En effet, que se passerait-il si le papillon décidait d'attaquer maintenant. Alors qu'elle était si loin de chez elle. Marinette regarda une dernière fois sur l'écran de son Gsm. Espérant de tout son cœur que leur ennemi n'akumatiserait personne pendant son séjour ici. Soupirant profondément, elle retourna jusque son lit, ignorant que dans la chambre juste au-dessus d'elle, Adrien partageait ses inquiétudes.

Le lendemain matin.

Marinette…. Marinette….Debout fainéante.

Mmmm, Encore 5 minutes….

Oh non, hors de question. Madame Bustier veux que tout le monde soit rassemblé dans le réfectoire dans 20 min pour le petit déjeuner. Alors grouille-toi.

Quoi ?

Marinette se redressa en sursaut avant d'attraper ses affaires et de foncer vers la salle d'eau afin de se préparer. La journée se passa sans encombre, après avoir observé les oiseaux et avoir pris note dans leur cahier de vacance, les professeurs laissèrent quartier libre aux jeunes gens dans la ville et ce jusque midi. Les 4 amis décidèrent de s'installé non loin de la plage pour manger le sandwich acheté précédemment. Alya observa ses amis. Depuis quelques jours, elle trouvait qu'il y avait eu un rapprochement entre Marinette et Adrien. En effet, Adrien adressait la parole à son ami plus souvent. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ce rapprochement était annonciateur de bonne chose. Une fois leur repas avalé, les 4 amis mirent leurs notes d'observation en commun. Il devait faire le travail sur les oiseaux en groupe. Et c'était tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient rassemblés. Tandis qu'il préparait la copie à rendre à madame Bustier, le Gsm du jeune mannequin sonna. Le prenant, ce dernier vit qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Nathalie. Cette dernière viendrait le chercher lui et son amie dans moins de 30 minutes. Transmettant les coordonnées de l'endroit où il était à la secrétaire de son père, il rangea ensuite son téléphone avant de prendre la parole :

Nathalie va venir dans environ 15 minutes. Alya, Nino, il faudra que l'un de vous rende le travail à madame Bustier. J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas de le finir seul. Marinette, tu es prête ?

Ne t'inquiète pas Adrien, on a presque fini de toute manière. Par contre je crois qu'on va devoir réanimer Marinette. On dirait qu'elle a arrêté de respirer.

Le commentaire de la jeune bloggeuse fit revenir Marinette sur terre. Prenant une profonde inspiration. Cette dernière essaya de répondre à Adrien. Mais puisqu'elle fut incapable de prononcer un mot, elle hocha simplement la tête. Donnant un léger coup de coude à Nino, Alya lui fit comprendre d'occupé Adrien quelques instants. Se pliant à la demande silencieuse de sa petite amie, celle-ci en profita pour s'éloigner de ses amis avec Marinette. Alya prit rapidement la parole lorsqu'elle fut certaine de ne pas être entendue par les garçons.

N'oublie pas de respirer Marinette.

Alya….Comment je vais faire….

Allez Mari, faut prendre ton courage à deux mains.

Je sais… j'aimerai bien lui parler mais à chaque fois j'y arrive pas. Comment je vais faire.

Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Au pire si tu n'arrives pas à lui parler de tes sentiments, passe simplement un bon moment, profite. Ne te prend pas la tête pour rien.

Oui, tu as raison. Il faut que je me calme. On ne sait jamais, après cette soirée j'arriverais peut-être à lui parler normalement.

Ce serait déjà une belle avancée. Surtout arrête de stresser et profite.

Marinette souri à son amie. C'est quelques mots avait réussi à la calmer légèrement. C'est vrai qu'elle voulait avouer ses sentiments à Adrien. Mais si elle n'y arrivait pas maintenant ce n'était pas grave. Demain passait encore par là. Alya avait raison. Ici elle devait profiter un maximum et de la présence du jeune homme, et du monde de la mode, sa passion. Alors qu'elles revenaient toutes deux près des garçons, une voiture s'arrêta non loin. Le garde du corps d'Adrien en descendit afin d'ouvrir la portière arrière. Le jeune mannequin appela son amie et tous deux montèrent dans la voiture. Dans un premier temps, Marinette n'osa pas prendre la parole. Elle était bien trop gênée. Voyant son amie quelques peu mal à l'aise, Adrien décida de prendre la parole :

Encore merci de venir avec moi.

Non. C'est moi qui te remercie pour l'invasion, heu l'invitation.

Je t'en prie Je voulais te remercier d'avoir pris de mes nouvelles quand j'étais malade.

C'était normal.

Adrien lui sourit, gênant encore un peu plus la jeune fille.

J'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop.

Non je suis sûr que j'apprendrais beaucoup.

Et sinon tu sais ce qui est prévu demain ?

Ah oui, on va visiter l'aquarium Nausicaa. On va devoir choisir quelques espèces et les décrire je pense.

Super, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'aller dans un aquarium. Et toi ?

Non, moi non plus.

On doit encore faire le travail en groupe demain ?

Heu, je crois que madame Bustier a dit que c'était en binôme.

Ça te tente de faire équipe avec moi alors ?

A…A… Avec plaisir.

C'était plus que Marinette n'avait espère. Adrien semblait vouloir passer du temps avec elle et cela la rendait très heureuse. Se tripotant les doigts nerveusement, elle rassembla son courage afin de parler au jeune homme blond.

Adrien….

Nous sommes arrivés.

Merci Nathalie. Tu voulais me dire Marinette.

Ha.. Heu … rien, tu vas être en retard.

Sortant de la voiture, Marinette respira un grand coup pour calmer les battements anarchique de son cœur. Si Nathalie ne l'avait pas interrompue, peut-être aurait-elle enfin réussi à parler au jeune mannequin. Enfin, rien n'en était moins sûr. Suivant le jeune homme blond, il se rendit en bord de falaise. Le paysage était magnifique. Une légère brise faisait onduler l'herbe de la prairie tandis que les reflets du soleil jouaient dans les vagues naissantes de la mer juste derrière eux en contre bas. Respirant à fond l'air iodé du vent marin, Marinette ne pus que sourire devant un tel paysage. Le photographe s'approcha alors d'eux :

Monsieur Agreste, votre père a prévu une série de tenue pour les photos. Elles sont dans la camionnette qui se trouve un peu plus loin. Lorsque vous serez changé, la jeune fille qui vous accompagne pourra également se changer pour les photos suivantes.

Quoi ? Moi aussi je dois poser ? Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça !

Ne t'en fait pas Marinette, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Et puis ça pourrait être amusant de poser à deux.

D'accord… Mais heu et mon sac je le mets ou ?

Tu pourras le laisser dans la camionnette avec mes affaires. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

La jeune fille était retissante à se séparer de son petit sac. En effet, cela signifiait se séparer de sa Kwami momentanément. Hors la présence de Tikki tout près d'elle l'avait toujours rassurée.

Heu, d'accord.

A vrai dire elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle regarda autour d'elle, patientant le temps qu'Adrien ne se change. Lorsqu'il sorti de la camionnette, Marinette resta pétrifiée. Portant de simple chaussure de ville noire, un pantalon bleu foncé à pli droit, une chemise bleu foncée également et un petit veston gris sans manche. Adrien était sublime. La couleur foncée de la chemise et du pantalon faisait ressortir ses cheveux blond et ses yeux clair. Le pardessus gris sans manche tranchait avec le côté sombre du reste du costume. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de Marinette, cette dernière pus constaté que le haut de sa chemise était ouverte, laissant ainsi apparaitre la naissance du torse du garçon. Rouge pivoine, elle du déglutir plusieurs fois pour répondre à Adrien lorsqu'il lui demanda :

Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

Tu…Tu…Tu… es magnifique. Enfin ta tenue est magnifique.

Merci Marinette. A toi de te changer.

Heu d'accord.

Cette fois il était certains que Marinette allait devoir apprendre à calmer ses émotion sinon elle risquait la crise cardiaque à chaque instant. Adrien était vraiment très beau dans cette tenue distinguée. D'ailleurs, juste avant de monter dans la camionnette, elle n'oublia pas de prendre une photo d'Adrien avec son Gsm. L'accessoiriste qui était présente, lui montra quelle tenue elle devait porter avant de la laisser seule pour se changer. Ouvrant la house désignée par la dame juste avant, elle vit une magnifique robe de lin rouge. Se changeant vite fais, elle constata que la robe, qui s'arrêtait juste sous le genou, était légère et très agréable à porter. Entièrement rouge coquelicot, il y avait cependant en bas de la robe, sur le côté droit, quelques petits papillons noirs brodés qui voletaient de ci de là. On retrouvait également sur le bord des manches courte, un petit liserait noir qui était également présent sur le col. Une fois changée, elle déposa ses affaires aux cotés de celle d'Adrien avant d'ouvrir son petit sac pour parler à Tikki. Elle fit cependant bien attention à parler tout bas.

Je te laisse quelques instants, mais je ne suis pas loin. Reste bien cachée.

Mais oui Marinette ne t'en fait pas. Profite de ce moment.

Merci Tikki.

Faisant un câlin vite fait à sa Kwami, elle referma bien vite le sac avant de sortir du véhicule. L'accessoiriste l'attendant. Elle lui fit enfiler de petites ballerines noires avant de lui attacher un ras de cou. Ce dernier était du même rouge que la robe et était orné d'un papillon noir. La faisant ensuite asseoir sur un tabouret, elle entreprit de lui délier les cheveux et de les lui brosser afin qu'il retombe souplement sur ses épaules. Plus qu'embarrassée par toute ces attentions, elle ne vit pas Adrien s'approcher d'elle.

Cette tenue te va à ravir Marinette.

Au son de la voix du jeune homme, le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond énorme dans sa poitrine. Il battait tellement fort qu'elle eut peur que quelqu'un ne l'entente. L'accessoiriste qui venait de terminer, lui dit qu'elle pouvait rejoindre le photographe. Se plaçant devant Adrien, elle ne put relever son visage tellement elle était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Elle vit alors apparaitre devant elle, une main. Relevant les yeux, elle plongea son regard dans celui vert menthe d'Adrien. Ce dernier lui souriait et lui dit :

On y va ?

Oui.

Prenant la main tendue, Adrien la guida jusqu'à l'endroit du shooting. Ils suivirent ensuite tout 2 les demandes du photographe quant aux poses qu'ils devaient prendre. La préférée de Marinette était lorsqu'Adrien l'invitait à se relever. Assise dans l'herbe tendre, les jambes repliée sous elle, Marinette avait le regard levé vers Adrien. Ce dernier, légèrement penché sur elle, l'invitait à se lever d'une main tendue vers elle. Satisfait des photos prises, le responsable envoya Adrien se changer tandis qu'il prenait encore quelques photos de Marinette seule sur la falaise. Il lui demanda d'exprimer diverse émotion et la jeune fille fut plutôt contente d'elle lorsque le photographe lui dit qu'elle était vraiment douée. Adrien revint alors habillé bien plus simplement. Des baskets blanches, un jean quelque peu délavé sur le devant, ainsi qu'un sweet blanc à capuche et une veste en jean. Ainsi vêtu, il ressemblait à tous les jeunes de son âge. Et ce même si lui portait ce genre de tenue avec bien plus de classe que les autres. Retournant à la camionnette, Marinette constata qu'une nouvelle tenue avait été préparée pour elle. Elle fut très surprise de voir que sa tenue était identique à celle du jeune mannequin. Souriant, elle se changea vite fait. Elle s'était totalement prise au jeu. L'accessoiriste lui refit ses couettes avant qu'elle ne rejoigne son ami. Après diverse pose, le photographe, de par sa demande, fit virer Marinette au rouge tomate. Adrien se rapprocha de la jeune fille et, prenant son visage d'une main, lui redressa légèrement. Ils étaient ainsi face à face, de profil par rapport au photographe, les yeux dans les yeux. Le photographe prit la parole :

Bien, bien, très joli. Maintenant rapproché vos visages. Voilà, encore un peu. Adrien penche toi sur elle comme si tu allais l'embrasser.

Cette fois, Adrien rougit aussi. Il laissa cependant son professionnalisme parler et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Incapable de détaché son regarde du jeune homme qui faisait battre son cœur à plus de cent à l'heure. Marinette avait totalement perdu la notion du temps. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour prendre les clichés voulu. Marinette ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'Adrien lui dit, alors qu'il avait toujours son visage tout près du sien :

Pense à respirer Marinette.

Aussitôt la jeune fille se rendit compte quelle retenait en effet sa respiration. Inspirant une bonne fois, elle fut soulagée de voir Adrien se reculer d'elle. Marinette rentra dans la camionnette et s'y changea vite fait avant de reprendre son sac avec Tikki. D'un simple coup d'œil elle vérifia que sa petite amie rouge à point noire était toujours là. C'est alors qu'elle crut voir un mouvement derrière elle. Surprise, elle laissa échapper un petit cri tout en reculant d'un pas. Trébuchant, elle se retrouva bien vite sur le sol. La porte latérale du véhicule s'ouvrit et Adrien lui demanda :

Ça va Marinette ?

Oui oui, j'ai été surprise, j'ai vu une petite bête noire près des affaires et j'ai été étonnement.

Une bête noire ? Tu es sur ?

Heu.. Je pense maintenant c'est vrai que tout s'est passé très vite.

Attend je vais regarder si je vois quelque chose. C'était peut-être une souris.

Grimpant à son tour dans le véhicule, Adrien s'agenouilla devant le coin ou il y avait son sac. Il ne vit rien, sauf Plagg qui essayait de se faire tout petit dans le fond de son cartable. Faisant les gros yeux à son Kwami imprudent. Il se redressa bien vite avant de dire, tout en se retournant :

Je n'ai rien vu. Tu as peux être rêvé.

Oui sans doute.

Mais alors que Marinette allait sortir du véhicule, Nathalie Sancoeur s'approcha. Levant un sourcil quant à la tenue de Marinette, elle dit :

Pour la soirée, Monsieur Agreste souhaite que vous portiez la robe rouge que vous avez portée plus tôt dans la journée. Adrien, quand à toi, tu devras porter le costume bleu marine avec le gilet gris. Tu te présenteras habillé ainsi à la soirée avant de te changer pour le défiler. Tu dois y porter 5 tenues. Les autres mannequins défileront entre tes apparitions.

D'accord Nathalie.

Bien. Marinette, souhaitez-vous vous changer maintenant ou après le repas?

Heu… tout dépend si nous allons manger avec d'autres personnes.

Vous mangerez seules avec Adrien.

Alors je préférai me changer après si ça ne vous ennuie pas. Comme ça je ne risque pas de tacher la robe.

Pas de soucis, je vais prévoir une personne pour vous aider à vous préparer. En attendant venez, Vous allez manger dans un petit restaurant non loin avant de venir à l'hôtel où votre père est descendu. De la-vous changerez de tenue avant d'aller à la soirée.

Heu.. que vais-je faire de mes vêtements et de mon sac à dos ?

Vous les laisserez dans la chambre. Je les ferais mettre dans la voiture avant de vous raccompagner dans le bâtiment où vous logez avec votre classe.

D'accord. Puis je garder mon petit sac. C'est… Pour y mettre mon Gsm et mon mouchoir.

Nathalie jeta un œil au dit sac et, sans laissez paraitre la moindre émotion, répondit à la jeune fille.

Oui, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Rassurée par le faite qu'elle ne serait pas séparée de Tikki, Marinette ne réalisa que plus tard qu'elle allait manger en tête à tête avec Adrien. En effet, c'est lorsqu'ils furent tous deux déposés devant le restaurant et que Marinette vit Nathalie repartir qu'une question lui traversa l'esprit. Etonnée, elle se tourna vers Adrien en disant :

Elle ne mange pas avec nous ?

Marinette vit de la tristesse et de la gêne passer sur le visage d'Adrien. Ce dernier, passant une main dernière sa tête pour camoufler son mal-être, répondit tout de même :

Heu….. non. En général je mange seul.

Mais c'est triste.

Oui un peu. Mais bon, mon père est très occupé. Et puis on finit par s'y habituer tu sais.

Je trouve ça quand même triste de manger seul tout le temps. Je sais, comme je n'habite pas loin de l'école, tu pourrais venir manger chez moi de temps en temps sur le temps de midi. Comme ça tu ne seras pas seul.

C'est vraiment très gentil Marinette. Merci, cette proposition me fait énormément plaisir. Allez viens, rentrons. Sinon on risque de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour manger.

Entrant dans le restaurant, ils furent accueillis par un serveur qui leur demanda s'il avait réservé. Connaissant le mode de fonctionnement de son père, le jeune mannequin répondit :

Oui, vous devez surement avoir une réservation au nom d'Agreste.

En effet, suivez-moi.

Le serveur les conduisis jusqu'à une une véranda richement garnie de plante grimpante et de fleurs en pots. Plusieurs tables y étaient placées mais aucune n'étaient encore occupée. Le serveur leur indiqua une table près de la fenêtre. De là, il avait une magnifique vue sur la mer et sur le ciel aux couleurs changeantes sous le couché de soleil. Prenant place, Marinette réalisa soudain qu'elle avait un souci. Quelques peut gênée, elle prit la parole :

Heu Adrien, je ne pensais pas qu'on viendrait manger dans un restaurant. Je ne pense pas avoir les moyens pour payer mon repas.

Mais il est hors de question que tu payes quoi que ce soit Marinette. C'est moi qui t'aie embarqué dans cette histoire après tout. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, c'est mon père qui paye.

En effet, Adrien était certains que Nathalie réglerait la note lorsqu'elle viendrait les rechercher. Marinette était vraiment gênée de se faire ainsi offrir le restaurant par Adrien. Le serveur leur apporta bien vite le menu. Ils choisirent rapidement. Tandis que le serveur revenait avec les boissons, Adrien brisa le silence qui s'était installé :

Alors, qu'as-tu pensé du shooting photo ?

C'était vraiment génial. Et les tenues que tu as porté et que j'ai porté étaient vraiment sublime. Je suppose que c'est ton père qui les a dessinés?

En effet, presque la totalité de ce que je porte est dessiné par mon père. Enfin, je veux dire à part mes vêtements de tous les jours bien sûr.

Il a vraiment énormément de talent. La robe que j'ai portée était vraiment vraiment magique.

Elle t'allait vraiment bien. On dirait qu'elle a été conçue pour toi. Le rouge est une couleur qui te va très bien.

Merci.

A l'évocation de la couleur de la robe, Marinette pensa à son costume de Ladybug. C'est alors que ses interrogations quant à ses sentiments pour chat noir revirent. Après cette journée elle était sur et certaine d'aimer Adrien. Mais elle ne voulait pas blesser Chat noir. Rien que d'y penser, elle eut le cœur serré. Devant l'air quelque peu soucieux de la jeune fille, Adrien lui demanda si ça allait. Sur le coup, Marinette de su quoi répondre. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui avouer que son cœur était déchiré entre lui et chat noir. Et qu'en ce moment même elle pensait au Héros masqué qui défendait Paris. Quoi que, se serait peut-être une excuse valable. Marinette repris constance et répondit à son interlocuteur :

Oui ça va ne t'en fait pas. En fait, quand tu as parlé de la robe, je me suis dit que sa couleur me faisait penser à quelque chose. Déjà tantôt mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer à quoi elle me faisait penser.

Et maintenant tu sais ?

Oui, je trouve que le rouge de la robe ressemble fort au rouge du costume de Ladybug. Et du coup en pensant à elle, je me suis demandé si elle et chat noir se battaient contre des Akumatisé à Paris ou si c'était calme pour le moment.

C'est vrai qu'ils sauvent Paris régulièrement. Mais je pense que c'est calme pour le moment. Ils doivent sans doute se reposer.

Comment peux-tu en être sur ?

Cette fois c'est Adrien qui avait parlé un peu vite. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que Chat noir ne combattait pas d'ennemis pour le moment parce qu'il était face à elle. Réfléchissant vite fait, il finit par trouver la parade :

Et bien, comme je suis fan de Ladybug, je suis inscrit à pas mal de blog sur elle. Et je n'ai eu aucune notification indiquant une attaque d'Akuma. Donc je suppose que c'est calme à Paris.

Oui tu as raison. Mais… Tu es fan de Ladybug ?

Marinette fut troublée de voir Adrien rougir légèrement à sa question. Ainsi donc son alter égo masqué ne laissait pas le jeune homme de marbre. C'était une information qui lui était précieuse. Adrien repris la parole :

Ne te moque pas de moi d'accord ? Mais oui je suis fan de Ladybug. Et toi, il me semble que tu as déjà rencontré chat noir non ?

T'inquiété, je ne me moquerais pas. En fait je te comprends. Moi aussi j'admire Chat noir pour ce qu'il fait.

Tu admires chat noir mais pas Ladybug ?

Hein… Si si bien sûr, j'admire les deux. Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être un super héros.

Adrien sourit devant l'empressement de Marinette à lui assurer qu'elle admirait aussi Ladybug. Ainsi, Marinette ne restait donc pas indifférente devant son côté félin. Adrien mémorisa cette information. Qui sait, cela lui serait peut-être utile. Ce petit moment d'embarras fut dissipé par le serveur qui apportait les plats. Tous deux se mirent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien.


	4. Chapter 4 Rapprochement

Chapitre 4 : Rapprochement.

Nathalie revient chercher les deux jeunes plus tard dans la soirée. Marinette et Adrien venaient de terminer leur plat. Payant la note du restaurant, la secrétaire fit presser le pas au deux jeunes gens. Monsieur Agreste n'aimait pas les retardataires. Les accompagnants jusque l'hôtel où ils se changèrent, elle attendit ensuite afin de les mener jusqu'au lieu de la réception. La soirée devait se passé dans une villa se situant sur le bord de la falaise du cap, la vue y était magnifique. Marinette observait le tout par la fenêtre de la voiture. Mais plus il se rapprochait, et plus le stress et l'angoisse montait en elle. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à ce genre de soirée prestigieuse. Elle tournait et retournait entre ses doigts le planning de la soirée que Nathalie lui avait donné. C'est alors qu'Adrien prit la parole tout en posant une main sur celles de la jeune fille :

Ne t'en fait pas comme ça. Il n'y a pas de raison de t'inquiéter.

Mais je n'ai jamais participé à une soirée du genre. Je suis sûr que je vais faire des catastrophes avec ma maladresse légendaire.

Et moi je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

Le sourire confiant du jeune homme rassura quelque peu Marinette. Inspirant profondément, elle rassembla son courage. Il était tous deux dans de bonne condition pour qu'elle avoue enfin au jeune homme ce qu'elle ressentait. Après tout si il appréciait la personne qu'elle était quand elle portait un masque, il l'appréciait peut être aussi lorsqu'elle ne l'avait pas.

Adrien….

Le jeune homme la regarda dans les yeux, attendant qu'elle continue sa phrase.

Je je je voulais te dire que… Enfin je voulais te remercier pour tout aujourd'hui et je voulais te dire que…

Inspirant une bonne fois, Marinette, couleur écarlate, refusa de renoncer cette fois encore.

Je voulais te dire que je tiens beaucoup à toi. Et que j'aimerais passer plus souvent ce genre de journée avec toi.

Même si elle n'avait pas dit « je t'aime », elle avait quand même réussit à faire passer ses sentiments dans les mots qu'elle venait de dire. Maintenant elle attendait la gorge nouée, la réaction du blond.

Touché par les paroles de Marinette, Adrien réfléchi un court instant. Il aimait Ladybug. Mais la jeune fille devant lui, ne le laissait pas indifférent. Lui aussi voulait encore passer du temps avec Marinette. Il décida alors d'être simplement honnête :

Cette après-midi à vraiment été exceptionnel. C'est la première fois qu'un shooting ne me semble pas long et ennuyeux. Moi aussi Marinette, j'aimerai qu'on puisse refaire ça. J'apprécie énormément d'être à tes côtés.

Pour le moment, les paroles d'Adrien était bien plus que suffisante pour la jeune fille. Elle était dans un tel état de nervosité qu'elle aurait été incapable de le questionner plus sur ce qu'il entendait lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il aimait être à ses côtés. Marinette se contenta de sourire simplement au jeune homme, qui le lui rendit aussitôt. La voiture s'arrêtât alors devant l'entrée de la villa. Sortant tout 2 de la voiture, Marinette redevint fébrile lorsqu'elle vu le monde présent. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se poser plus de question, Adrien l'entraina à sa suite. Il s'arrêta devant son père et prit de suite la parole :

Bonsoir Père. Voici Marinette, l'amie dont je vous ai parlé.

Ah oui la jeune fille fan de mode. Bonsoir Mademoiselle.

Bonsoir Monsieur Agreste. Je voulais vous remercier pour tout. Les tenues que j'ai vue aujourd'hui étaient vraiment magnifique.

Tant mieux. J'espère que celle présentée ce soir vous plairons. Mon fils m'a dit que vous aussi vous créez des tenues.

Ha heu oui.

Je ne peux que vous encouragé à continuer.

Merci Monsieur Agreste.

Sur ce, Nathalie demanda à Adrien de l'accompagné pour qu'il puisse se changer. Le défilé commença rapidement. Des mannequins hommes et femmes faisait des allé et retour sur le chemin destiné au défilé. Mais lorsqu'Adrien apparaissait, Marinette ne pouvait pas en détaché son regard. La soirée se passa bien mieux qu'elle ne l'eu espérée. Certaines personnes la complimentèrent sur la robe qu'elle portait et discutèrent mode un moment avec elle. Mais plus la soirée avançait, et plus Marinette, épuisée par toute les émotions du jour, commençait à piquer du nez. Voyant Adrien en pleine discussion avec son père, elle s'éloigna légèrement avant de s'appuyer sur le muret surplombant la mer. Cette dernière était calme, les étoiles s'y reflétaient paresseusement. Etouffant un bâillement, elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendu des pas. C'était Adrien qui s'approchait avec Nathalie.

Je te cherchais, mon garde du corps va nous reconduire.

D'accord. J'avoue que je commence à fatigué.

Oui moi aussi.

Marinette alla saluer Gabriel et le remercia encore une fois pour cette journée inoubliable. Montant dans la voiture, elle rendit cependant compte d'un problème :

Heu Adrien, comme je vais rendre la robe à ton père ?

Ho, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, on s'arrangera demain.

D'accord.

Raccompagné jusqu'à la porte du bâtiment qui leur servait de dortoir, ils furent tous deux accueillis par Mademoiselle Bustier qui les envoya sans tardé se lavé puis se couché. Marinette entra discrètement dans la chambre afin de ne pas réveiller Alya. Mais c'était sans compter la curiosité de la jeune fille. En effet, cette dernière l'attendait assise en lotus sur son lit. Marinette du lui promettre de lui raconter tout en détail un peu plus tard pour que la bloggeuse la laisse tranquille. Le temps pour elle de prendre une douche vite fait et de se brosser les dents. Une fois propre et en pyjama, elle retourna dans la chambre tout en se préparant psychologiquement à l'interrogatoire qui allait suivre. Et en effet, à peine un pied posé dans la chambre, qu'Alya l'entraina jusqu'à son lit avant de s'y asseoir et de lui dire :

Alors raconte.

Tu sais il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter.

Ha non tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. En plus tu as vu la robe que tu portais. Mais elle est magnifique.

C'est une robe créée par Gabriel Agreste. On m'a demandé de la porter pour la soirée et pour le Shooting photo.

Quoi le shooting ! Tu as posé avec Adrien ?

Marinette rougit au souvenir de la photo où le jeune mannequin était penché sur son visage comme pour l'embrasser. Elle confirma cependant à son amie.

Oui, le photographe a voulu qu'on pose ensemble.

Et bien j'en connais une qui va être verte de jalousie. Quand elle t'a vu monter avec Adrien en voiture, Chloé est devenue blanche puis rouge et elle n'a pas arrêté de crier que c'était un scandale. C'était à mourir de rire. Elle à tirer la gueule toute la soirée. Et sinon il ne sait rien passé d'autre.

Heu… Adrien et moi on a mangé en tête à tête au restaurant.

Mais c'est formidable. Je suppose que vous vous êtes rapproché pendant cette journée.

Et bien je, j'ai pas pu lui dire je t'aime mais je lui ai dit que j'aimerai refaire ce genre de journée avec lui et il m'a répondu que lui aussi.

C'est super, prochaine étape tu l'embrasses.

Marinette resta muette tout en devenant écarlate. Devant l'attitude de son amie, Alya lui demanda :

Quoi ? vous vous êtes déjà embrassé ?

Hein quoi, non. Non t'es folle. J'aurais fait une crise cardiaque si ç'était arrivé.

Mouais pas faux.

Entendant les bruits de pas de Mademoiselle Bustier dans le couloir, les 2 amies se dépêchèrent de filer au lit.

Le lendemain matin, Alya du secouer Marinette afin de la réveiller. Une fois prête les deux jeunes filles se dépêchèrent d'aller s'asseoir pour le déjeuner. Prenant plaça à la table ou Nino était assis, elles furent surprise de ne pas voir Adrien. Ne le voyant nulle part ailleurs dans la salle, Marinette se décida à interroger Nino.

Tu ne sais pas où est Adrien.

Oh, il ne devrait plus tarder. Il devait téléphoner à son paternel.

En effet, le jeune homme arriva peu après. Un sourire fut échangé entre les 2 jeunes gens tandis qu'Alya avait décidé de parler avec Nino. Le petit déjeuner se passa calmement. Bien vite leur professeur les invita à monter dans le bus afin d'aller visité l'aquarium de Boulogne-sur-Mer. Le voyage se passa dans le calme. Mais lorsqu'Alya demanda à Marinette si elles faisaient toutes les deux équipes pour le devoir, elle vit son amie rougir en lui répondant :

En fait, Adrien m'a proposé de le faire avec lui.

Evidement Alya ne s'en choqua pas le moins du monde. Elle était contente pour son amie. Elle se permit cependant de la charrier un peu. Profitant des réactions diverses et variée de Marinette. Une fois devant l'aquarium, ils se répartirent donc en binôme avant de se promener dans le bâtiment pour remplir les fiches données par leur professeur. Mais alors que Marinette était entrainée d'écrire les informations trouvées sur les hippocampes, Adrien prit la parole. Il avait en effet attendu d'être seul avec la jeune fille pour lui annoncer :

Au faite Marinette. Apparemment tu semblais apprécier ta tenue d'hier. Mon père m'a raconté que tu ne tarissais pas déloge sur la robe.

Hein.. Heu oui elle était vraiment magnifique. Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de porter une tenue crée par un grand couturier. Et surtout par mon couturier préférer.

Et bien puisqu'elle semble te plaire à ce point, je me suis arrangé avec mon père .Tu peux la garder. Il te l'offre.

Quoi…QUOI ? Mais mais je ne peux pas accepter. Cette robe vaut chère et …

Ecoute Marinette, ça me fait plaisir de te l'offrir.

Je… Merci beaucoup Adrien.

Sur ce, les deux jeunes gens continuèrent le tour de l'aquarium, tout en répondant au questionnaire imposé par leur professeur.

Le reste du séjour à la mer se passa à merveille. Les élèves purent profiter des vagues et jouer au Beach Volley pendant une journée repos à la plage. Ils découvrirent aussi toutes les merveilles de la région pendant de nombreuse promenade. C'est fatigué mais la tête emplie de souvenir, que tous reprirent le chemin du retour. Le bâtiment qui les avaient abrité disparaissait lentement de leur vue, tandis que le car suivait le chemin sinueux de la falaise. Tous en avaient profité un maximum. Mais ce voyage avait surtout été profitable pour deux d'entre eux. En témoignait une robe couleur de coccinelle.


	5. Chapter 5 Un retour à paris mouvementé

Chapitre 5 : Un retour à paris mouvementé.

Le soir était tombé depuis un moment lorsque le car revenant de la côte d'Opale s'arrêta devant le collège Françoise Dupont. Adrien regarda ses amis rejoindre leurs parents venu les accueillir. Bien évidemment, lui, seul son garde du corps l'attendait. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers la voiture la tête baissée. Il s'était vraiment bien amusé pendant ses vacances. Il avait laissé son côté chat noir ressortir. Il avait été plus blagueur, plus charmeur. Mais ici, il allait devoir redevenir le Adrien Agreste que tout le monde admirait. L'enfant modèle qui obéissait à son père sans discuter. Il allait devoir reprendre les cours de chinois, l'escrime et ses exercices de piano. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas, mais c'était un peu trop intense de devoir tout faire en même temps. Après un dernier regard vers ses amis, il allait monter dans la voiture lorsqu'il vit Marinette l'observer. Il sourit, elle en fit de même avant de lui une signe de la main. Aller, après tout il reverrait ses amis lundi. 2 jours, ce n'était pas si long à attendre. En rentrant chez lui, il ne vit que Nathalie. Elle le prévint que son père était occupé et qu'il mangerait donc seul. Il s'installa à table mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Mangeant un minimum, il fila ensuite vite fait dans sa chambre. Regardant sa chevalière pendant un instant, il décida d'allé se dégourdir les papattes. Plaçant son poing devant lui, il prononça la formule :

Plagg, transforme-moi.

Ainsi tôt son costume de super héros enfilé, il s'élança sur les toits de Paris. Il avait adoré cette excursion scolaire, mais cette partie de sa vie lui avait manqué pendant ses 5 jours. Tandis qu'il s'élançait encore plus loin, il vit au loin sa bonne vieille amie la tour Eiffel. S'y rendant, il y grimpa vite fait. Il avait besoin de cette vitesse, besoin du vent dans ses cheveux. Toutes ses sensations lui avait manqué. Mais alors qu'il était se tenait accroché d'une main au sommet de la dame de fer, il vit un éclair rouge atterrir sur la plateforme sous lui. Aussitôt son regard s'adoucit tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Descendant à l'aide de son bâton, il se retrouve bien vite non loin de son amie héroïne. Elle le regardait avancé vers elle. Il mit alors un genou à terre avant de lui faire un baisemain :

Ma Lady. Mon cœur s'est langui de ta présence.

Tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois. Mais toi aussi tu m'as manqué. J'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps.

Mais je n'en doute pas un instant lady de mon cœur.

Chat noir se redressa mais resta face à Ladybug. Il l'aimait, mais alors qu'il lui faisait son numéro de charme comme à son habitude, il se stoppa net. En effet, lorsqu'il avait plongé ses yeux dans le regard d'azur de sa Lady, il avait vu le visage de Marinette. Était-il donc aussi tombé amoureux de la futur styliste ? Devant son inaction, Ladybug s'inquiète :

Chaton ? ça va ?

Hein, ... oui ma Lady c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour… moi.

Cette phrase il l'avait aussi utilisée en parlant à Marinette. Décidément, toutes ses similitudes le troublaient. Ladybug lui prit la main avant de poser son autre main sur son front.

Non tu n'as pas de fièvre. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Mais oui, pardon de t'avoir inquiété. Un simplement moment d'égarement. Je ne pourrais cependant pas rester longtemps. J'ai pas mal de chose de prévue demain, dans ma vie privée. Mais j'ai hâte de te revoir pour discuter avec toi ma Lady. Ton sourire m'a manqué.

Il se pencha lentement vers la jeune héroïne, rapprochant son visage de plus en plus. Mais puisque Ladybug ne fit rien pour s'esquivé, il déposa un chaste baisé sur les lèvres de son âme sœur.

Bonne nuit ma chère.

Sur ces mots, il reparti en direction du manoir Agreste. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se retransforma. Qu'allait-il faire. Il en été maintenant certains, il aimait Ladybug. Mais il aimait aussi Marinette. Se laissant tomber sur son lit, il appela son Kwami. Ce dernier avait son nez fourré dans l'armoire où il rangeait ses camemberts. Intrigué par l'appel de son maître, le petit être magique attrapa un morceau de fromage avant de venir flotter près du blond alité.

Oui, qui a-t-il ?

Tu es sur que je ne connais pas Ladybug ?

Bien sûr que tu l'as connais, puis que c'est ton équipière. Tu poses des questions bien bêtes parfois.

Plagg, je veux dire sa véritable identité.

Ah ça, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander gamin. Il faut le lui demander directement.

Sauf qu'elle refuse de me dire qui elle est.

Adrien soupira. Le petit être noir décida de s'éclipsé vite fait avant de subir un interrogatoire complet. Car même s'il connaissait l'identité celle qui avait capturé le cœur de son porteur, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il devait le découvrir par lui-même.

De son côté, Ladybug n'avait pas su comment réagir devant chat noir. Elle avait été contente de le voir. Elle voulait simplement se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Mais quand elle l'avait vu, elle avait décidé d'aller discuter un peu avec. Ce ne s'était cependant pas passer comme elle le pensait. Il avait eu un comportement un peu bizarre. Comme s'il était troublé par la jeune femme. Enfin, elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, il le lui avait assez répété. Mais ici, son comportement avait été différent. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'était penché pour l'embrasser, elle n'avait pas sur quoi faire. Le repousser, l'esquiver, ou simplement le laisser faire. A vrai dire, elle rêvait secrètement de revivre ce baiser échanger. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas bougé quand il sait pencher. Ça et le faite que cette scène lui rappelais étrangement celle qui s'était passée en haut de la falaise du cap gris nez. Lorsqu'elle avait posé avec Adrien. Rentrant chez elle sans trop tardé, elle s'écroula sur son lit avant de se retransformer. Soupirant, elle se laissa glisser doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

Alors que le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, Tikki secoua sa porteuse :

Marinette, debout, il y a un souci en ville.

Hum… encore 5 minutes.

Marinette, debout. Il y a un akuma qui se balades.

Un aku… quoi….. Un AKUMA.

Se réveillant en sursaut, Marinette vit qu'il était presque 10h du matin. Elle avait fait une grasse matinée imprévue. Mais ce n'était pas le problème le plus urgent. Regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, Marinette aperçu une femme vêtue d'une longue cape noire flotter dans la rue. En effet, elle se déplaçait en lévitant à environ un mètre du sol. Et chaque fois qu'elle croissait quelques choses qui faisait du bruit, elle endormait la personne responsable de se bouquant. Elle ne devait pas attiré l'attention.

Tikki, transforme-moi.

Aussitôt la kwami sut absorbée dans les boucles d'oreille et son costume apparu. Sortant par sa fenêtre de toit, elle vérifia cependant que personne n'était dans les parages. A vrai dire, tout le monde avait l'air de dormir. Allant se placer devant la victime du papillon, Ladybug remarqua bien vite que la femme avait les yeux clos. Elle semblait étrangement pâle et sa longue chevelure noire faisait ressortir encore plus la pâleur de son visage. Sa cape, fermée sur le devant, ne laissait rien entrevoir de son corps .Cela allait être compliqué de trouver l'akuma. L'héroïne de Paris prit alors la parole :

Arrête-toi et il ne te sera fait aucun mal.

Grave erreur. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester silencieuse. Alors que Morphée sortait un bras de sa cape, un bracelet étincela à son poignet. La suite se passa en un instant, un nuage de poudre arriva sur Ladybug, tandis que Chat noir l'attrapais afin qu'elle ne soit pas touchée par l'étrange poussière brillante. Cette dernière toucha un pigeon qui s'effondre sur le sol, profondément endormi.

Merci Chaton.

Pas de quoi ma Lady… Attention !

A nouveau un nuage de poudre arrivait vers eux. L'esquivant à nouveau, ils se réfugièrent sur un toit afin d'observé. Restant silencieux, ils virent la jeune femme tendre l'oreille. Comme aucun bruit ne troubla le silence pesant qui régnait dans la rue, elle reprit son chemin. Nos 2 héros se rendirent à l'évidence. L'akumatisée se dirigeait au bruit. Ils allaient donc devoir agir en silence. Reprenant le chemin dans la plus grande discrétion, ils arrivèrent dans un parc. Au milieu de celui-ci Morphée venait de libéré un nuage qui se rependait tout autour d'elle. Bientôt, les personnes présentes dans le parc tombèrent dans un profond sommeil. Un reflet d'or attira cependant le regard de Ladybug. Souriant, elle venait de comprendre où se trouvait l'akuma. En effet, lorsque Morphée utilisait son pouvoir, elle sortait de sous sa cape son bras droit. A son poignet brillait un bracelet d'or, brillant de la même intensité que la poussière ensorcelée. Bon, c'était déjà un élément de l'énigme. Se rapprochant en silence, elle se cacha derrière un arbre avant de lancer son yoyo en l'air et de murmurer :

Lucky charm.

Mais malgré le ton très bas de sa voix, Morphée l'avait entendue. Se préparant à envoyer une salve de sable magique sur notre jeune héroïne, ce fut Chat noir qui sauva son âme sœur, encore une fois.

Cataclysme.

Utilisant son pouvoir sur les grilles qui délimitait le parc, il fit ainsi un bruit pas croyable. Dérangée par tout se brouhaha, Morphée se détourna de Ladybug afin de pourchassé chat noir. La coccinelle en profita alors pour se mettre à esquivé le nuage de poussière qui la pourchassait. Jetant tout de même un coup d'œil à son lucky charm, elle fut bien étonnée de voir un Gsm. Essayant de l'allumer, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne fonctionnait pas. Mais pourquoi son pouvoir lui avait-il donné un téléphone cassé ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le petit pendentif de l'appareil. Un petit logo rond rouge à point noir d'un côté et noir à point rouge de l'autre. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne possédant cela. Et c'était son amie Alya. Il était donc temps pour Rena rouge de reprendre du service. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller jusque maître Fû pour chercher le miraculous du renard. Elle allait bientôt se dé transformer. Le nuage de sable qui la poursuivait fini par se dissiper dans la légère brise. Elle vit que Chat noir esquivait tant bien que mal les assauts répété de Morphée. Regardant autour d'elle, elle ramassa une canette vide avant de la lancer dans la direction opposée à chat noir. Le bruit que cela fit, détourna l'attention de l'akumatisée. Le félin put alors s'esquivé en toute discrétion pour rejoindre sa Lady. Un coup d'œil à la bague de chat noir et Ladybug compris qu'il était plus que temps qu'ils se trouvent une cachette. Regardant autour d'elle, elle repéra un endroit qui pourrait convenir. Attrapant la main de Chat noir, elle se mit à courir en direction de l'entrée du bâtiment. Entrant dans un des cafés proche du parc, ils remarquèrent que tout le monde y était profondément endormi. De toute manière ils n'avaient plus le choix, mais cela les arrangeait. Personne ne les verrait. Dans un dernier bip, leurs miraculous cessèrent de fonctionner. Lentement ils se mirent à se dé transformer. Chat noir posa une main sur la joue de Ladybug. Peu à peu son masque s'effaçait, laissant entrevoir un œil couleur azur quelque peu troublé.

Ma Lady…

Toi aussi chaton.

En effet, le même phénomène se produisait chez chat noir. L'œil encore caché par le masque était entièrement vert, l'autre quant à lui était redevenu normal. Ils se regardèrent un très très court instant avant, d'un commun accord, se mettre dos à dos. Ainsi assit par terre, il ne pouvait pas voir l'autre sans se retourner. Le silence qui s'installa n'était plus troublé que par les battements insistant de leurs cœurs et par leur respiration saccadée. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger. En effet, il ne devait pas faire de bruit car Morphée passait devant la vitrine du café. De plus, au moindre mouvement, l'un ou l'autre aurais pu entrevoir l'identité qu'ils essayaient de caché. Posant une main sur son sac sans pour autant bouger la tête, Marinette prit la parole tout en murmurant :

Heu.. Chat noir, j'ai un biscuit dans mon sac. Est-ce que tu as de quoi nourrir ton Kwami ?

Oui, c'est gentil. J'ai toujours du fromage avec moi.

Du fromage ?

Bah en fait mon Kwami ne mange que ça.

La mienne préfère ce qui est sucré.

Adrien se mit à rigoler doucement avant de dire :

J'aurais préféré que le mien mange des biscuits. C'est vachement plus facile à transporter que du fromage et c'est aussi vachement moins suspect.

Sur ce, le kwami noir s'empara du morceau de camembert que son porteur venait de sortir de sa poche intérieur. Tikki quant à elle prit le cookie que Marinette lui tendait. Mais c'est alors que Plagg n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Il décida de venir se présenté à la porteuse du miraculous de la coccinelle. Se plaçant devant le visage de la jeune fille, il prit la parole :

Salut moi c'est Plagg, Kwami de la destruction.

La réaction d'Adrien ne se fit pas attendre, il ne bougea pas mais dit :

Plagg revient ici.

Ho ça va, je voulais saluer cette charmante demoiselle. Tu savais qu'il n'arrête pas de me parler de toi. Ma lady par ci, ma Lady par là.

Marinette rougit, ce qui fit rire Plagg. Voulant aider sa porteuse, Tikki repoussa son homonyme noir afin qu'il retourne du côté d'Adrien. Voyant que le jeune mannequin l'observait, Tikki se plaça devant lui et une courte révérence pour le saluer lui dit :

Enchantée, je m'appelle Tikki.

Heu… Salut.

Adrien ne put en dire plus que la petite créature rouge retourna près de sa porteuse. Marinette demanda :

Tikki tu as repris assez de force ?

Oui.

Et toi plagg ?

Aussi.

Sur ce, ils prononcèrent en même temps la formule nécessaire à leur transformation. Une fois leur identité secrétée à nouveau dissimulée par leur masque, Marinette se permit de soufflé. Se relevant avant de se retourné, elle plongea son regard dans celui du félin et lui dit :

Merci de ne pas avoir cherché à me regarder.

Je t'en prie ma Lady. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait, mais je sais que tu souhaites garder ça secret.

Rougissant légèrement, Ladybug se hissa sur la pointe des pieds avant de déposé un baiser sur la joue de Chat noir. Sur la joue certes, mais non loin des lèvres quand même. Juste après elle prit la parole :

Pour te remercier. Allez vient mon minet, on a un akuma à capturer.

Et tu as une idée de comment le mettre en boite ?

Oui mon lucky charm m'a montré que nous avions besoin d'un petit coup de main. Je vais chercher notre amie Rena rouge pendant que tu retrouves cette akuma de malheur.

Pas de soucis ma Lady, une fois que j'aurais localisée la demoiselle, je t'appelle ma Buginette.

Sortant du café qui leur avait servi d'abri provisoire, ils se séparèrent afin d'accomplir chacun leur mission.

Ladybug filait le plus silencieusement que possible sur les toits de paris. Elle devait se dépêcher d'aller prendre le Miraculous du Renard et de le donner à Alya. L'héroïne de Paris eu de la chance. En effet, la jeune Alya se trouvait seule sur le balcon de son appartement. Ladybug se posa à côté de la jeune bloggeuse. Lui tendant la boite contenant le Miraculous du Renard, elle lui dit :

Alya Césaire, voici le miraculous du Renard celui qui accorde le pouvoir d'illusion. Tu t'en serviras pour le bien d'autrui.

La jeune fille s'empara de la boite tandis que Ladybug ajoutait :

Une fois la mission terminée tu me rendras le miraculous. Je te fais confiance.

Bien sûr.

Alya ouvris la petite boite et enfila le collier. Aussitôt Trixx en sorti et dit :

Bonjour Alya.

Salut Trixx. Allez c'est partit. Trixx transforme moi.

Aussitôt les 2 coéquipières s'éloignèrent de l'appartement. Une fois sur un toit plus sûr, Ladybug essaya d'entrer en communication avec Chat noir. Se dernière répondit rapidement.

Ma Lady.

Alors ou se trouve notre Akumatisé.

Il n'est pas loin, je t'envoie les coordonnées.

Super, on se met en route.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ladybug et Rena Rouge pour rejoindre leur ami félin. Se plaçant à une distance respectable afin de ne pas être entendu par Morphée, les 3 héros se mirent à discuter d'un plan.

Bon, le souci c'est qu'il faut s'approcher en faisant le moins de bruit possible. La dernière fois elle m'a repérer juste quand j'ai fait appel à mon lucky charm. Je pense que c'est là que tu interviens Rena. Tu penses pouvoir créer une illusion capable de faire assez de bruit pour la distraire ?

Oui sans problème.

Chat noir, dès que j'aurais soulevé sa cape avec mon Yoyo, tu détruiras son bracelet avec ton cataclysme.

Pas de soucis ma Lady.

Par contre il va falloir agir assez vite. Une fois mon lucky charm lancé nous n'aurons que 5 minutes.

Compris.

Repérant Morphée à la place des Vosges, Ils prirent tous une grande inspiration avant que Rena rouge et chat noir ne prennent position.

Allez, il est temps de réveillé tout le monde. Luchy charm.

Dans une nuée de coccinelle, un boomerang apparu pour tomber ensuite dans la main de Ladybug. Complètement déconcertée, elle observa son environnement mais ne compris pas l'utilisation de cet objet. Le passant à sa ceinture, elle décida d'y réfléchir plus tard. Rena rouge, positionnée à gauche de Morphée, avait vu l'akumatisée se tourné vers Ladybug lorsqu'elle avait fait appel à son Lucky charm. C'était également le signal qu'elle devait utiliser son pouvoir. Attrapant sa flute, elle joua quelles note tout en pensant bien fort à l'illusion qu'elle voulait crée. Une foi son pouvoir près, elle lança son illusion :

Mirage.

Aussitôt apparu à quelques pas de Morphée, Jagged Stone en plein concert. Il était sûr qu'avec la star du Rock, Morphée allait être servie au niveau bruit. L'apparition du mirage fut le signal de chat noir :

Cataclysme.

Tendant la main, il se tenait près. Malheureusement il n'avait pas prévu que tant de bruit ferait complètement disjoncté Morphée. Dans un cri, tendit les bras vers le ciel en liberant un grand nuage de poussière. Ladybug qui était un peu plus loin que ses amis vit le drame arrivé. S'élançant elle attrapa Rena rouge afin de la mettre en sécurité. Mais se retournant, elle vit que chat noir avait été frappé de plein fouet.

Non, Chat noir.

Elle s'élança aussitôt et s'élevant dans les airs fit au côté du félin en un instant.

Je t'en prie Chaton reste avec moi.

Chat noir essayait tant bien que mal de résisté au sortilège de sommeil.

Ma Lady, fait…. Fait… atten…attetion à toi.

Jetant un œil derrière elle, elle vit que Morphée s'était entourée d'un nuage de poussière. Les bras tendut vers l'avant elle s'acharnait sur le mirage du rockeur troublant son silence. Prenant Chat noir dans ses bras, Ladybug utilisa son yoyo pour le mettre en sécurité. Atterrissant près de Rena rouge, elle déposa Chat noir, toujours entraine de lutter contre le sommeil. Tandis que la respiration de chat noir se faisait laborieuse, Ladybug posa un regard extrêmement tendre sur son ami. Regard qu'y n'échappa pas à Rena rouge. Oubliant la présence de l'héroïne renarde, Ladybug se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du félin. Elle lui murmura ensuite :

Je fais tout arranger, courage.

Plus que remontée contre cette akumatisée, ladybug se plaça sur le bord du toit et observa. C'est alors que la solution du lucky charm lui apparut. Prenant le boomerang en main, elle le lança. En effet, puisqu'elle s'acharnait sur le faux Jagged, elle gardait ses bras à découvert. L'arme toucha le bracelet et le cassa. Aussitôt, l'akuma en sorti.

Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma, je te libère du mal. Je t'ai eu. Bye bye petit papillon.

Soupirant profondement, elle lança le lucky charm dans les airs

Miraculous Ladybug.

Aussitôt le charme rompu, tout le monde se réveilla. Chat noir se redressa également, libéré du sortilège de sommeil. Revenant auprès de ses amis, Ladybug sourit lorsqu'elle vit son ami félin hors de danger. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle se rappela de la présence de Rena rouge. Rougissant, elle reprit cependant très vite contenance lorsque le bip régulier des miraculous lui rappela que le temps leur était tous compté. Tenant son poing, elle sourit à ses amis. Aussitôt, Rena rouge et chat noir posèrent leur poing contre celui de la coccinelle. Le « bien joué » habituel fut alors dit en cœur par nos trois Héros. Aussitôt LAdybug prit la parole :

Je dois te raccompagné Rena, afin de récupéré le miraculous du renard. Il nous faut nous hâté.

Cette dernière hocha simplement la tête. L'héroïne renard et la coccinelle se mirent en route. Une fois de retour sur le balcon de son appartement, Alya repris son apparence normal. Mais tandis qu'elle rendait le collier à Ladybug, elle lui demanda :

Je peux te poser une question ladybug ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Je suis désolée mais je vais me dé transformé.

Ladybug n'attendit pas la question d'Alya. Elle se doutait que la jeune bloggeuse voulait la questionné sur le baiser qu'elle avait donné à chat noir. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps, ni l'envie.

Se dépêchant de rapporter le miraculous chez maître fou, elle reprit ensuite le chemin du retour. Sur celui-ci, elle failli appeler chat noir mais se ravisa, morte de honte. A chaque fois c'était chat noir qui avait pris l'initiative. Mais elle avait eu tellement peur qu'elle avait agi sans réfléchir. En y repensant, cela avait été totalement idiot. En effet, Chat noir n'avait pas été en grand danger. Au pire il se serait simplement endormi et se serait réveillé comme le reste de la population un fois l'akuma capturé. Tandis qu'elle regagnait sa chambre, elle finit par s'écrouler sur son lit. La matinée avait été riche en émotion. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir embrassé chat noir.

De son côté, Chat noir était rentré chez lui. Il s'était aussitôt affalé sur son lit. Souriant comme jamais, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Ladybug l'avait embrassée de son propre chef. Il était aux anges. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était passé du temps avec elle. Il se mit alors à pense à ce qu'il avait vécu pendant le voyage scolaire, son rapprochement envers Marinette. Il voulait revivre ça. Avec Ladybug, avec Marinette. Et c'est là qu'il comprit. Il n'avait pas pu tomber amoureux de 2 personnes différentes. Pas de cette manière. Il savait que ce n'était pas qu'une simple amourette. Il aimait les deux filles de la même façon. Il les aimait profondément. Il revoyait encore un œil azur apparaitre doucement dans les étincelles du masque qui s'effaçait lentement. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant .Ses sourires, sa manie de faire toujours passé les autres avant elle, sa maladresse lors de sa première rencontre avec Ladybug. Se redressant il appela Plagg. Celui-ci arriva presque immédiatement un morceau de fromage entre les pattes.

Mouiiiii que veux-tu ?

Ladybug est Marinette n'est-ce pas.

Le Kwami laissa tomber son camembert et resta la bouche ouverte. Et là, Adrien su qu'il avait raison. Souriant, il finit par rigoler devant l'absurdité de cette situation. Se levant en quatrième vitesse, il ordonna à son Kwami de le transformer. Aussitôt il partit en courant sur les toits jusque la maison de Marinette. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras. Il voulait gouter à nouveau à la douceur de ses lèvres. Arrivant sur le toit d'en face, il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre le souffle qu'il avait perdu dans son empressement. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Marinette était installée sur la petite terrasse se trouvant au-dessus de sa chambre. La voyant tranquillement assise entraine de lire, Chat noir sourit. A nouveau, il sentit des petits papillons au fond de son cœur et de son ventre. Cependant, Il se ravisa d'aller à la rencontre de la jeune fille. Si sa lady n'avait pas envie de dévoilé son identité c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons. Il ferait comme s'il ne savait pas. Mais cette fois, il ne se poserait plus de question quand il sentait cet amour pour Marinette et Ladybug. S'il voulait embrasser l'une au l'autre, il le ferait sans hésité. Rentrant chez lui, il se dé transforma avant de chercher comment faire passer les heures plus vite. Il avait plus que hâte de retourne au collège lundi.

Lundi était enfin arrivé pour le plus grand bonheur de certain. Mais même si on entamait une nouvelle semaine, certaines choses restaient immuables.

Ahhhhhhhh, je suis en retarddddddddddddd

Passant en trombe dans la boulangerie de ses parents, elle attrapa le sac tendu par sa maman avant de se précipité dehors. Et comme à son habitude, Marinette entra en classe juste avant la sonnerie. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa place, elle remarqua le sourire qu'Adrien lui adressait. Le lui rendant, elle se rendit compte que le jeune mannequin ne l'impressionnait plus autant qu'avant. Avoir passé la journée à faire des photos et le tête à tête au restaurant avait réussi à vaincre sa timidité. Lui rendant son sourire, elle prit place à côté d'Alya. Cette dernière s'empressa de lui dire :

Et bien, je vois que l'entente est au beau fixe avec Adrien.

Marinette rougit tout en confirmant d'un hochement de la tête. Adrien, ayant entendu la réplique de la bloggeuse sourit lui aussi. Mais alors que Marinette pensait être tranquille en mangeant son déjeuner le temps que Madame Bustier n'arrive, elle vit Alya se pencher vers elle et lui murmurer :

Au faite Marinette je dois absolument te dire. Par le plus grand des hasards j'ai vu Ladybug embrasser chat noir. Je n'avais pas mon appareil photo c'est vraiment dommage. Mais tu penses qu'il se passe quelques choses entre eux deux. Il faudra que je pose la question à Ladybug la prochaine fois que je la verrais.

Marinette avala de travers et se mit à s'étrangler. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'Alya l'avait vue embrasser chat noir. Enfin non, elle avait vu Ladybug embrasser chat noir mais c'était la même chose. Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Ca va Marinette ?

Adrien s'était retourné vers elle. Se contentant de tousser elle finit par faire un oui de la tête. Peu convaincu, il se retourna tout de même avant de continuer sa conversation avec Nino. Reprenant constance, elle finit par murmurer à sa meilleure amie :

Ne me lâche pas des infos comme ça quand je mange. Tu veux me tuer ?

Pardon Marinette. Mais avoue que c'est une info du tonnerre.

Mais tu es sur de ce que tu as vu ? Et ou les as-tu vus ?

Heu…. Par hasard quand ils ont combattu le méchant place des Vosges avec Rena rouge. Mais oui, j'ai vu Ladybug se pencher vers Chat noir.

Il lui parlait peut être. Parce que si tu étais dans la rue, tu as du avoir du mal à les voir correctement.

Ha… Heu … Oui c'est vrai. Tu as peut-être raison.

En fait Marinette savait pertinemment ce qu'Alya avait vu. Mais elle essayait d'acculer son amie pour qu'elle ne puisse plus continuer ses suppositions. Ou alors il aurait fallu qu'Alya lui dise être Rena rouge. Mais elle sait que la jeune bloggeuse ne révélerait jamais ce secret. Marinette fut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit arrivé Mademoiselle Bustier. Le cours se passa tranquillement. Alya ne reparla plus de se baiser entre Chat noir et Ladybug. Ce qui arrangeait bien Marinette. Lorsque la pose de midi arriva, Adrien leur proposa :

Ça vous tente d'aller manger tous les 4 dans le parc ?

Moi je vote pour. Vu le temps magnifique qu'on a se serait bête de ne pas en profiter.

Alors allons-y.

Ramassant leurs affaires, ils prirent tous les quatre le chemin du parc. Trouvant un coin relativement tranquille, ils s'y installèrent avant de sortir leur diner. Au grand soulagement de Marinette, Alya avait apparemment abandonné l'idée de parler du baiser qu'elle avait donné à chat noir. Alors qu'elle entendit ses amis parler de l'excursion passée, Marinette se souvient de quelque chose. Se retournant vers Adrien, elle lui dit :

Au fait, je t'avais proposé de venir manger avec moi le midi. Demain ma maman va préparer des cordons bleus. Je lui en ai parlé et elle m'a dit de t'inviter. Enfin, si ça te convient.

Ho heu oui bien sûr. C'est vraiment très gentil Marinette. Tant que j'y pense, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Intrigué, les 3 amis regardèrent Adrien fouillé dans son sac. Lorsqu'il en sorti un grande enveloppe de papier kraft, Nino, emporté par la curiosité, demanda :

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tandis qu'Adrien souriait à Marinette, cette dernière fut surprise. Elle le connaissait se sourire légèrement charmeur et espiègle. C'était le sourire que chat noir lui adressait très souvent. Prenant l'enveloppe tendue par le jeune mannequin, Marinette demanda :

Je peux l'ouvrir ?

Oui bien sûr, c'est pour toi.

Curieuse de savoir ce qu'Adrien lui offrait, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Mais tandis qu'elle en sortait une série de cliché, Marinette se mit à rougir violement. Il s'agissait en fait des photos du shooting du cap gris nez. Mais la première photo de la pile était extrêmement gênante pour la jeune fille. Face à face et portant la même tenue, Adrien était penché sur la jeune fille, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celle de Marinette. Cette dernière ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient si proche lors de la photo. Devant l'attitude plus qu'étrange de sa meilleure amie, Alya lui prit les photos de ses mains. En voyant la première image, elle sourit à pleine dent avant de charrier les deux personnes concernées :

Et bien ça pour du rapprochement c'est un rapprochement. Et après tu as osé me dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à raconter. Vous vous êtes embrassé ?

Hein quoi non, non je ne…Nous n'avons pas… C'est..

C'est bon Marinette calme toi, je te taquine.

C'est pas drôle.

Oh si, très drôle vu ta tête.

Tandis que Marinette se mit à bouder, ses trois amis se mirent à rire. Mais alors que toute l'attention était portée sur Marinette, aucun de nos amis ne vus le regard tendre d'Adrien pour la jeune femme. Les amis passèrent le reste de leur pause à admirer les photos. Ce fut Nino qui rappela tout le monde à l'ordre :

Oulla, vous avez vu l'heure ! Il est temps de retourner en classe.

Tout le monde se leva aussitôt. Remettant précieusement les photos dans l'enveloppe puis dans son sac, Marinette se retrouva à la traine. Mais alors qu'elle allait se mettre en route pour rattraper Nino et Alya, Adrien l'arrêta dans son élan en lui attrapant le poignet. Lui souriant tendrement, il se pencha et captura les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis qu'il avait compris qui elle était. Totalement prise au dépourvu, Marinette rougit violement. Elle se laissa cependant faire. Le contact des lèvres du garçon qu'elle aimait été bien plus que doux. Fermant les yeux, elle profita de cet instant merveilleux. Le jeune homme fini par libérée ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer :

Je t'aime Marinette.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre aux blond, Marinette se senti défaillir. Un violent vertige faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement Adrien la rattrapa avant de lui dire :

Pense à respirer.

En effet, depuis que les lèvres de son âme sœur s'étaient posées sur les siennes, Marinette avait retenu sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte. Inspirant profondément, elle sourit au jeune homme qui lui dit :

On ferait bien d'y allé si on ne veut pas être en retard.

Hochant la tête pour confirmer l'information, Marinette se remis en route tel un robot. Complètement en pilotage automatique. Adrien rigola. Il laissa cependant la jeune fille marché devant lui. Alya et Nino n'avaient rien remarqué de ce qui venait de se passer. Il laissait donc à Marinette le choix de parler à Alya de ce qui venait de se passer.


	6. Chapter 6 Un amour partagé

Chapitre 6 : Un amour partagé.

De retour en classe, Alya remarqua que Marinette était complètement à l'ouest. Depuis leur retour en classe, tout juste pour la reprise du cours, elle était totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Et pour preuves, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle essayait décrire avec son crayon à l'envers. Alya, lui prit alors des mains afin de lui mettre dans le bon sens. Mais à peine eu-t-elle effleuré sa main, que Marinette se leva d'un bond en lâchant un petit cri. Aussitôt toute la classe la regarda étonnée. Tous sauf Adrien qui fit semblant de rien. Même s'il avait énormément de mal à réprimer le petit sourire venu mourir aux coins de ses lèvres. Ce fut Mademoiselle Bustier qui interrompit le silence pensait qui s'était installé :

Que se passe-t-il Marinette ?

Heu…Rien, pardon madame.

Sous le rire de ses camarades de classes, elle reprit sa place en essayant de se faire toute petite. Une fois leur professeur de nouveau concentrée sur le cours, Alya lui murmura :

Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu es totalement à l'ouest depuis qu'on est revenu du parc.

….. Je … Je t'en parlerai après les cours.

Ok, je passerais chez toi.

Sur ce, Marinette essaya tant bien que mal de se plonger dans ses exercices de math. Mais malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se concentrer, ses pensées revenaient toujours vers Adrien. Vers ses yeux vert envoutant, ses lèvres douces, sa voix séduisante. Et le faite que le jeune mannequin était assis juste devant elle ne l'aidait pas. A nouveau elle reparti dans sa rêverie. Se remémorant du doux baisé qu'il lui avait donné ainsi que les quelques mots qu'il lui avait dit. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait même pas répondu. Il fallait qu'elle corrige cet oubli inadmissible. Prenant une feuille, elle y découpa discrètement un petit morceau avant d'y écrire : « Je t'aime aussi ». Elle le plia ensuite avant de le garder précieusement dans sa main. Alya, l'ayant vu griffonner quelques choses sur un morceau de papier, fut impatiente de voir venir la fin du cours. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas vu ce que Marinette avait écrit, mais cette dernière lui avait promis une explication après l'école. Le cours de math se terminait bientôt. Mais il restait encore une heure de Physique avec Madame Mendeleïev avant de pouvoir être libre. Marinette arriva cependant à glisser son petit mot à Adrien pendant le changement de professeur. Intrigué, il s'empressa de le lire. Rougissant légèrement devant ses mots, il sourit cependant. Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, il ne se retourna pas. Voulant être sûr que le petit mot de Marinette ne serait lu par personne d'autre que lui, il le glissa dans son cartable. Ayant vu la réaction de son meilleur ami quant à la lecture de ce petit bout de papier, Nino se rapprocha de lui avant de murmurer :

Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'il était écrit et de qui ça venait pour te voir rougir ainsi. Une bonne nouvelle je suppose.

Oui excellente nouvelle. Disons que ce que tu as vu sur la photo cet après-midi c'est vraiment passé cette fois.

Je suis heureux pour toi mec.

Merci Nino. Mais j'aimerais que ça ne s'ébruite pas pour le moment.

Pas de soucis, t'inquiété je suis une vrai tombe.

La conversation entre les deux amis fut cependant interrompue par l'arrivée de leur professeur de physique. Alya, qui avait vu Nino parler avec Adrien, était plus que frustrée de devoir attendre la fin du cours avant de parler avec Marinette. Elle n'avait pas réussi à entendre la conversation des deux garçons. Le temps semblait s'écouler très lentement pour la jeune fille. Mais alors que la cloche sonnait enfin, elle s'empressa de ranger ses affaires avant de presser Marinette à en faire de même. Une fois cette dernière prête, elle fit un signe à son petit ami et à Adrien avant de pousser Marinette devant elle. Mais à peine la porte du collège franchie, elle prit la parole :

Alors Marinette tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin. Et c'est quoi ses messes basses entre Adrien et Nino ? Je n'ai pas réussi à entendre. Je paris que ça un rapport avec ton attitude bizarre. Tu étais complètement dans la lune.

Attend stop Alya, pas si vite. Je t'ai promis de t'expliquer. Mais pas ici. Je préfère dans ma chambre loin des oreilles indiscrète.

En disant cela, Marinette avait montré à son amie Chloé qui arrivait avec Sabrina. Elle ne voulait pas que la jeune fille blonde soit au courant. Pas avant d'avoir discuté avec Adrien pour voir s'il était oui ou non en couple. Entrainant sa meilleure amie jusque chez elle, Alya entra sans tarder dans la boulangerie. Après avoir salué les parents de Marinette, elle se rendit directement dans la chambre de la futur styliste et ce tout en continuant à la trainer derrière elle. A peine la trappe refermée qu'Alya prenait la parole :

Bon voilà, alors explique-moi.

En fait tantôt dans le parc je rangeais les photos et toi et Nino vous êtes parti devant. Quand j'ai voulu vous rattraper, Adrien m'en a empêcher et il m'a… Il m'a…

Voyant son amie viré au rouge écrevisse, elle sourit de toute ses dents.

Et il t'a…..

Bien qu'elle avait une petite idée vu la gêne de Marinette, elle voulait que cette dernière le lui dise de vive voix.

Il m'a … Em… Embrassée.

Morte de gêne Marinette fixa ses pieds tandis qu'Alya reprenait la parole :

Mais Marinette c'est génial. Je suis super contente pour toi. Je suis sûr que le shootting photo a fait beaucoup pour vous deux. D'ailleurs tu ne trouves pas qu'Adrien est plus blagueur quand tu es là. On dirait presque chat noir.

Alya je t'ai déjà dit que…..

Oui je sais Adrien à bien plus de classe que Chat noir.

Sur ce, Alya rigola. C'est en effet ce que Marinette lui avait dit lorsqu'elle avait émis l'hypothèse qu'Adrien et le héros félin se ressemblait. Mais ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, c'est que Marinette semblait perturbée par cette comparaison entre Chat noir et Adrien. C'est vrai que depuis leur excursion et ce rapprochement entre eux deux, Adrien était plus blagueur, plus charmeur. Un peu comme l'était chat noir d'ordinaire. Alya repris alors la parole :

Et sinon, tu ne crois pas qu'Adrien t'a donné ces photos justes pour te mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Possible.

Ho allez Marinette, avoue que cette photo est quand même super explicite. Et l'autre ou tu es en robe, elle est magnifique. On y voit vraiment plein de tendresse et de romantisme.

Oui, je sais. Je crois que c'est ce que le photographe cherchait à mettre en avant.

C'est peut-être le photographe qui voulait se genre de photo mais la tendresse qu'on voit dans vos yeux, ça on ne peut que la constater.

Marinette sourit en effet devant la photo qu'Alya lui montrait. C'est vrai qu'il y avait énormément de tendresse dans leur regard à tous les deux. C'est alors qu'Alya remarqua la house pendue non loin. S'en approchant, elle demanda :

C'est quoi ? Une nouvelle tenue que tu as créée ?

Ah ça non. C'est… C'est un cadeau d'Adrien.

Il t'a déjà offert un cadeau ? Je peux ?

Marinette hocha la tête pour confirmer à son amie qu'elle pouvait ouvrir la house. Alya en sorti alors la robe rouge aux papillons noirs. Abasourdie, elle se retourna vers Marinette et lui dit :

C'est la robe que tu portes sur les photos ça non ? C'est celle que Gabriel Agreste à créer. Il t'a offert une robe créée par son père. Mais ça vaut une fortune.

Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas osé refuser. Il m'a dit que ça lui faisait plaisir de me l'offrir.

Il te l'a donnée quand ?

En fait, il m'a dit que je pouvais la garder lorsque nous étions à Nausicaa.

Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Tu aurais quand même pus me prévenir qu'il t'avait offert la robe.

En fait, je n'ai pas osé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

En effet, même si la jeune fille avait été extrêmement heureuse de ce cadeau, elle avait aussi été extrêmement gênée car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien offrir de cette valeur à Adrien. Elle avait donc décidé de ne la portée que pour de grand occasion.

Les deux amies profitèrent de l'instant présent pour partager leur expérience et pour discuter de tout et de rien. Demain était un autre jour. Et, puisqu'Arien venait manger chez elle, Marinette espérait pouvoir discuter au calme avec le jeune mannequin. Les heures s'écoulèrent et Alya fini par rentré chez elle. La soirée s'écoula tranquillement.

Le lendemain matin Marinette réussi à se lever plutôt que prévus. En effet, elle ne voulait pas arrivé en retard à l'école. Regardant encore une fois les murs de sa chambre, elle les trouvait bien vide sans toutes les photos d'Adrien. Elle les avait en effet retirées puisqu'il y avait de grande chance que le mannequin monte aujourd'hui dans sa chambre. Il ne restait que deux photos encadrées sur son bureau. Toutes deux prises sur les falaises de la côte d'Opale. L'une était cette où ils étaient face à face le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et la deuxième était celle où Adrien l'invitait à se relevé tandis qu'elle était assise sur l'herbe, habillée de sa magnifique robe. Enfilant une tenue plutôt légère, elle descendit ensuite prendre un petit déjeuner tranquille. Arrivée dans la cuisine, Sabine Cheng embrassa sa fille avant de lui dire :

C'est bien aujourd'hui que ton ami vient manger n'est-ce pas ?

Oui Maman. Encore merci d'avoir accepté.

Il n'y a pas de quoi Marinette, c'est normal. Moi aussi je trouve ça triste qu'il mange tout le temps seul. Et puis si c'est ton ami, il sera toujours le bienvenu chez nous.

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, Marinette prit tranquillement le chemin de l'école. Pour une fois qu'elle ne devait pas se presser. Elle profita au maximum de ce magnifique soleil qui brillait déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Par le plus grand des hasards, Marinette arriva devant l'école en même temps qu'Adrien. Tous deux se sourires avant de prendre le chemin de la classe ensemble. Marinette s'installa à sa place tandis qu'Adrien resta debout à côté d'elle afin de continué à discuter. C'est alors que Chloé entra dans la classe.

Coucou Adri-chou. Ça te tente de manger avec moi aujourd'hui ?

Je suis désolé Chloé mais Marinette m'a déjà invitée à venir manger chez elle. Une autre fois d'accord.

Tu es sur que tu ne vas pas être empoisonné Adri-chou ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que ce que ça famille prépare soit très comestible.

Mais alors que Marinette allait réagir devant les paroles venimeuses de la blonde, Adrien surpris tout le monde en durcissant le ton vis-à-vis de son amie d'enfance.

Chloé, arrête de toujours t'en prendre à Marinette.

Etonnée devant se ton qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu de la part d'Adrien, Chloé repris cependant contenance avant de dire :

Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver à cette mocheté.

Sans un mot, Adrien attrapa le poignet de la blonde et la força à le suivre hors de la classe. S'en suivis une courte discussion entre les 2 jeunes gens. Lorsqu'ils revinrent en classe quelques minutes après, toute la classe fut surprise lorsque Chloé, se postant devant Marinette, lui dit :

Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit.

Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était. Marinette regard Adrien avec un regard ébahit. Comment avait-il réussi se miracle. Mais puisque Madame Mendeleïev venait d'entré dans la classe, les questions de Marinette allaient devoir attendre. La matinée s'écoula tranquillement, seule la remarque de leur professeur envers Nathaniel brisa le calme de la classe. En effet, ce dernier préférait dessiner plutôt que de suivre le cours de chimie. Et midi arriva enfin. Puisque Alya et Nino étaient au courant qu'Adrien mangeait chez Marinette, ils décidèrent de profiter pour manger tous les deux en amoureux dans le parc non loin. Ce fut devant le collège que nos amis se séparèrent. Prenant la direction de la maison de Marinette, cette dernière pus enfin poser la question qui piquait sa curiosité depuis ce matin.

Comment as-tu fais pour que Chloé se calme et surtout pour qu'elle s'excuse ?

Ho ça. Tu sais Chloé n'est pas vraiment méchante. C'est un genre qu'elle se donne pour attirer l'attention. Au départ elle ne le faisait que pour attirer l'attention de sa mère. Mais au final, elle a tellement prit l'habitude de se comporter ainsi qu'elle ne sait plus comment être autre chose. Je lui ai simplement expliqué que je tenais beaucoup à toi. Et puisque nous étions ensemble, elle allait devoir s'entendre avec toi si elle souhaitait que nous restions amis.

Et elle t'a cru ?

Oui bien sûr. Quand je lui ai dit que tu étais la fille la plus mignonne, la plus gentille, la plus courageuse, la plus maligne que je connaisse. Elle n'a rien retrouvé à redire.

Plus Adrien lui faisait de compliment et plus Marinette rougissait. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le petit sourire en coin du jeune homme. Aussitôt elle lui dit :

Tu te moques de moi en fait.

Je te charrie simplement. Mais je pense tout ce que je viens de dire. Pour en revenir à Chloé et bien oui elle m'a cru. Elle sait que je ne suis pas un menteur. Si je lui dis que je tiens à toi et que nous sommes ensembles, elle sait que c'est la vérité.

Et donc, nous… Nous sommes ensemble ?

Et bien ça me semble évident. A moins que tu ne désires que je te le prouve par un nouveau baisé ?

Adrien se pencha vers la jeune fille mais celle-ci s'esquiva rapidement. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la boulangerie et il était hors de question qu'ils se donnent en spectacle devant ses parents. Devant le regard attristé de son compagnon, Marinette le rassura :

Je suis touchée de ton attention mais je préfèrerai éviter que tu ne m'embrasses juste devant mes parents. Mais après le repas je te ferais visiter ma chambre.

Rouge pivoine, Marinette contourna alors la boulangerie pour emprunter la porte de service .Adrien souriait. La jeune fille ne s'en était sans doute pas rendue compte mais ça phrase avait la témérité de sa Lady. Si Marinette souhaitait resté correcte devant ses parents alors soit. Il laisserait son côté chat noir de côté pour le moment. Mais comme lui avait signalé sa petite amie, ils seraient bientôt seuls tous les deux dans la chambre de Marinette. Suivant Marinette à l'intérieur, ils prirent l'escalier afin de se rendre jusque la salle à manger. Les parents de Marinette s'y trouvaient déjà. Tous se saluèrent et Adrien les remercia chaleureusement pour l'invitation. Le diner se passa dans une atmosphère conviviale, familiale et chaleureuse. Adrien eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il se souvint que lui aussi, avant la mort de sa mère, il partageait ce genre de repas avec ses parents. Une fois le repas terminé, Marinette et Adrien aidèrent Monsieur et Madame Dupain-cheng à remettre de l'ordre avant de monter dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Une fois la trappe franchie et la porte fermée, Adrien attrapa Marinette par la taille et lui vola un baiser. Lorsqu'enfin il libéra la jeune fille, il lui murmura :

Je rêve de capturer tes lèvres depuis que je t'ai vu arrivé ce matin au collège.

Marinette lui sourit et lui répondit :

A vrai dire, moi aussi.

Ils échangèrent à nouveau un baisé avant de prendre place devant le bureau de Marinette. Voyant les deux photos qui y trônait, Adrien rigola et dit :

Alors tu les as encadrées !

Oui, les autres sont rangées dans un album photo. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te remercier de me les avoirs donnée. Alors merci. Elles me sont très précieuses parce que ce que j'ai vécu lors de cette journée restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Mais je t'en prie. Pour moi aussi ça reste une journée inoubliable.

Et sur ses mots, Adrien attrapa la main de Marinette avant de lui faire un baisemain. Il se rendit compte de son erreur trop tard. Il savait que Marinette était Ladybug, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il était chat noir. Hors, seul chat noir faisait ça. Regardant Marinette, il eut peur qu'elle n'ait compris. En effet, cette dernière le regardait avec une étincelle d'étonnement dans le regard. Ce fut la jeune fille qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé :

Dit Adrien, je peux te poser une question ?

Bien sur ma …Marinette

Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Il avait failli l'appeler « ma Lady ». Respirant profondément, il attendit la question de son amie :

J'ai…. J'ai l'impression que lorsque nous ne sommes que tous les deux que tu es plus charmeur et blagueur. Un peu comme Chat noir. Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme ça à l'école ?

Ça t'ennuie que je me comporte comme ça ?

De tout son cœur le jeune garçon espérait que non. Parce que c'était ça le vrai lui. Et il ne voulait pas devoir enfermer sa vraie personnalité lorsqu'il était avec celle qu'il aimait.

Non non ça ne m'embête pas. C'est jusque que ça m'a surprise. Tu …. Tu ressembles un peu à chat noir quand tu es comme ça.

Et ça t'ennuie que je lui ressemble ?

Non pas du tout, j'aim….J'admire chat noir. Il fait tellement pour Paris.

Honteuse de ce qu'elle avait failli dire, Marinette détourna le regard. Le visage cramoisi, elle n'osa pas regarder Adrien. Celui-ci par contre n'en revenait pas. Ainsi Marinette l'aimait lui, mais elle aimait aussi son côté Félin. Souriant tendrement à sa petite amie, il lui prit la main. Et quand elle se décida enfin à le regarder, il lui dit :

J'aime blaguer et rigoler de temps en temps. Le caractère de chat noir me plait. Mais parce que je suis un Agreste, je dois me comporter correctement. Pour mon père il faut que je sois irréprochable. Et les plaisanteries ne font pas vraiment partie de cet univers. Quand je suis avec toi je peux enfin être moi-même. Calme mais aussi un peu blagueur et de temps en temps charmeur. Alors laisse-moi être moi-même quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux Marinette. Pour le reste, je ferais comme tu voudras.

Mais tu peux être toi-même quand tu veux Adrien. Et pas juste quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

Donc si j'ai envie de t'embrasser devant tes parents je peux ?

Heu et bien, se serait peut-être préférable d'attendre au moins qu'ils sachent que nous sortons ensembles.

A nouveau morte de honte à l'idée d'embrasser Adrien devant ses parents, Marinette était de nouveau devenue rouge pivoine. Elle remarqua cependant le rire mal contenu de son petit ami. Souriant, elle lui dit :

Tu te paies encore ma tête c'est ça.

Moi, jamais. En fait, j'adore te voir rougir comme ça.

Il avait dit ces quelques mots tout en approchant ses lèvres de celle de la jeune fille. Mais il fut très surpris lorsque ce fut Marinette qui réduisit l'espace qui les séparait à néant. C'était la 2ème fois que la jeune femme prenait l'initiative de l'embrasser. Et encore, la première fois il était sous le sort de sommeil de Morphée, et en avait donc des souvenirs assez flous. Le cœur débordant d'amour, Adrien sera Marinette contre lui afin d'approfondir légèrement leur baiser. Ce n'était plus un baisé chaste et éphémère. Adrien voulait à jamais gravé le goût et la douceur des lèvres de Marinette dans ses souvenirs. Ils se séparèrent en sursaut lorsque la voix de Sabine Cheng les ramena à l'ordre. Du bas des escaliers elle prévenait les deux jeunes qu'il était plus que temps de retourner en cours.

Oui maman, on descend.

Adrien posa cependant son front contre celui de Marinette. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis avant de lui sourire tendrement. Aussitôt, le blond lui rendit son sourire. Un sourire dans lequel il fit passer tout son amour pour la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs bleutés.

C'est main dans la main qu'ils retournèrent en cours, le cœur remplit d'amour.


	7. Chapter 7 bas les masques

Chapitre 7 : bas les masques.

Le retour main dans la main de Marinette et Adrien avaient été un moment de réjouissance pour leur amis. En effet, ils étaient pas mal à se demander quand est ce qu'il allait enfin comprendre qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. De plus, tous avait ri devant leur mine gênée lorsque Nino avait cédé, de manière exceptionnelle, sa place à Marinette. Marinette comptait refuser mais au vue de l'insistance générale, elle avait fini par céder. La jeune fille en avait profité pour rester main dans la main avec son Adrien .Mais bien qu'elle ait essayé d'être discrète, la plupart de ses camarades l'avaient remarqué. Cependant à la fin de la journée, tandis qu'Adrien déposait un bisou sur la joue de sa petite amie pour ne pas la gêner, Marinette surpris tout le monde en déposant ses lèvres sur celle du jeune mannequin avant de fuir à toute jambe morte de honte.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Marinette se laissa glisser le long de la porte d'entrée. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir embrassé Adrien devant tout le monde. Mais malgré cet embarra, elle était extrêmement heureuse. Marinette était encore assise par terre lorsque sa mère passa dans le hall. Surprise de trouver sa fille dans cette position et surtout avec un visage cramoisi, elle s'agenouilla devant elle avant de lui demander :

Tout va bien Marinette ?

Wouahhhhhhh…..

Surprise de voir sa maman juste en face d'elle, elle se releva en quatrième vitesse. Sabine Cheng, habituée aux réactions parfois excessives de la jeune fille, sourit à sa fille en se relevant. Marinette se repris cependant bien vite et répondit à sa mère :

Oui maman, tout va bien.

Je présume que tes réactions ont un rapport avec ton ami venu manger ce midi je présume.

Quoi mais non, enfin oui, enfin… Mais maman comment as-tu … ?

Deviné ? Ce n'est pas compliqué, vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous dévoré des yeux.

A nouveau, Marinette rougit. C'était vraiment gênant.

Voyons Marinette, pas besoin de rougir comme ça.

Tu…tu n'es pas fâchée ?

Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois fâchée ? Bien sûr que non, ton père et moi sommes heureux pour toi.

Merci maman.

Mère et fille se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant de se rentre dans la salle à manger. Le souper familial se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Une fois le repas fini et la vaisselle rangée, Marinette se rendit dans sa chambre. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait un message d'Adrien. Souriant, elle s'installa sur son lit afin de pouvoir continuer à discuter avec son petit ami. Elle sourit à chaque message. Elle était tellement heureuse. Elle n'arrivait pas encore bien à réaliser qu'elle sortait enfin avec le garçon qu'elle aimait. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se faire tard, le dernier message d'Adrien attira son attention.

Reste à l'abri Marinette, il y a un akumatisé près du Louvre. Et quoi qu'il arrive fait attention à toi. Ma vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue si tu n'es pas là.

Promis, je serais prudente.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui promettre de resté à l'abri, mais elle pouvait lui promettre qu'elle ferait attention. Descendant dire bonne nuit à ses parents, elle remonta ensuite rapidement. Une fois dans sa chambre elle prononça la formule magique :

Tikki, transforme-moi.

Aussitôt son costume de super héros revêtu, elle s'élança dans la nuit pour retrouver Chat noir et vaincre l'akumatisé. Le combat fut rapide et relativement facile pour une fois. Les héros de Paris se retrouvèrent sur le haut d'un bâtiment afin de faire de point sur ce combat.

Et bien ce fut rapide cette fois ma Lady.

Oui tu as raison chaton. Si seulement ça pouvait toujours être aussi facile.

En effet Ma Lady, se serait bien.

Chat noir prit alors la main de Ladybug et se pencha vers elle afin de l'embrasser. Mais au dernier moment, la coccinelle arrêta le geste du félin d'une main déposée sur sa bouche. Aussitôt ladybug justifia son geste :

Je suis désolée mon chaton mais… Le garçon que j'aime a accepté mes sentiments et je ne veux pas le trahir. Mais si possible je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, elle m'est trop précieuse.

Baissant les yeux, Ladybug ne vit pas le sourire et le regard tendre du félin. Chat noir était plus que touché par la droiture de Marinette. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Si elle le voyait si heureux elle ne comprendrait surement pas. Respirant profondément il baissa les yeux sur la main qui reposait toujours dans la sienne. Faisant un baisemain à sa lady, il se pencha ensuite à l'oreille de la jeune femme avant de lui murmurer :

On fera comme tu voudras ma Lady. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est ton bonheur. Mais promet moi de faire attention à toi car sans toi ma vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue.

Sur ce, Chat noir parti. Il ne voulait pas risqué de se trahir. Mais dans son empressement de partir il ne vit pas le trouble qu'il avait semé chez sa Lady. En effet, ses mots n'avait pas été anodin pour Ladybug. Elle trouvait étrange que ses mots prononcé par Chat noir étaient les même que ceux envoyé par Adrien juste avant le combat. Regardant dans la direction prise par son coéquipier quelques instants auparavant, elle resta quelques les cheveux flottant au vent. Elle finit cependant par rentré chez elle afin de se mettre au lit. En effet, elle tomait de sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Marinette arriva à l'école une dizaine de minutes avant la sonnerie. Elle en profita pour discuter avec ses amis mais fut cependant surprise de voir Adrien arrivé tout juste avant la sonnerie. Elle voulait avoir une discussion avec son petit ami. En effet elle se demandait si le jeune mannequin n'était pas Chat noir. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait aborder le sujet. S'installant à sa place, Elle vit Adrien s'y installé juste à temps. Profitant que Mademoiselle Bustier était occupée, elle se pencha vers son petit ami et dit :

Tout va bien ?

Oui, ne t'en fait pas. J'ai eu une discussion avec mon père avant de partir et ça a pris plus de temps que prévus.

Je suis contente s'i rien de grave.

Adrien lui sourit. Ils furent cependant rappeler à l'ordre par leur professeur qui commençait l'appel. Le cours se passa tranquillement mais malheureusement Marinette d'eu pas le temps de parler à son petit ami. En effet, il du partir plutôt aujourd'hui pour la préparation d'un prochain shooting photo. Marinette rentra chez elle légèrement déprimée, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son petit ami. Une fois rentrée, elle s'installa devant la télé afin de se changer les idées. Elle regarda d'un œil distrait tout en faisant ses devoirs.

Ici Nadia Chamack en direct du musée d'Histoire naturelle en compagnie de Coralie Delauw, Biologiste spécialisée dans le domaine marin et venue présenter l'exposition consacrée à la conservation de la faune marine.

Marinette regarda l'émission où il était question de la protection de la faune du littoral. La biologiste expliqua brièvement le souci de la pollution ainsi que les conséquences que cette dernière avait sur l'environnement aquatique. Tout en se concentrant sur ses exercices de Math, l'attention de Marinette fut attirée par ce qui se passait à la TV. Apparemment quelqu'un avait contrarié la biologiste car elle s'énervait sur la journaliste. C'est alors qu'apparu un petit papillon noir. Lâchant son stylo, Marinette regarda avec stupeur la biologiste se transformer. La jeune héroïne se transforma sans attendre avant de se rendre sur place. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsque, arrivée sur place, elle vit une série de poisson, requin, dauphin, et autres créatures marines faite d'eau flotter dans les airs. Une finie pellicule d'eau recouvrait tout le sol des rues de Paris. Il n'y avait cependant aucune trace de l'akumatisée, mais il y avait cependant plus urgent. En effet les créatures marines essayaient de gober les passants. Lançant son yoyo, elle détruisit les différentes créatures qui étaient à sa portée. Elle remarqua bien vite qu'elle ne pouvait éliminer que les plus petites créatures. Enfin petite créature restait relative par rapport aux autres. En effet, les plus petites bestioles avaient la taille de grand chien. Mais donc, tout ce qui avait l'apparence de requins, dauphins ou autre du même gabarit, et qui avait la taille de voiture ou de bus, elle ne savait pas les détruire. Ça allait être vachement plus compliqué qu'elle l'en avait imaginé. Alors qu'elle détruisait un énième banc de poissons de la taille d'un dogue allemand, Chat noir fit son apparition :

Salut ma Lady. Il fallait me dire si tu voulais aller pêcher.

Très drôle chaton. En attendant on a un fameux problème. Impossible de détruire ce qui a la taille d'une voiture ou d'un bus.

Il est sûr que ce sont des fameux poissons.

Continuant à détruire les poissons et autres créatures marines, ils se frayèrent un chemin afin d'essayé de localisé l'akumatisée. Et enfin, assise sur l'une des plus grosses créatures, Ladybug la vit. Une femme d'une grande beauté, à la peau turquoise et la longue chevelure noire continuellement ondulante. Elle avait les mains et les pieds palmés et était vêtue d'une sorte de combinaison verte foncée. A son cou pendait un collier où brillait une perle d'une nacre éclatante. La montrant à son coéquipier, les 2 héros s'en approchèrent discrètement. La méchante les remarqua cependant. Aussitôt elle s'écria :

Qui ose me déranger ainsi, moi Amphitrite, princesse des créatures marines.

On ne te laissera pas faire de mal aux humains avec tes poissons.

Mais vous vous trompez, ce sont les humains qui sont sources de tous ses problèmes. Je ne vous laisserais pas vous mettre au travers de ma vengeance.

Aussitôt elle tendit un bras vers les héros de Paris. De sa main sortie un énorme bulle d'eau qui finit par prendre la forme d'un narval qui pourchassa aussitôt ladybug et chat noir. Alors qu'ils sautaient dans tous les sens afin d'esquivé le cétacé à corne, les héros de paris finirent par se rapprocher de la Seine. C'est à ce moment que surgit des profondeurs du fleuve, un grand requin blanc entièrement constitué d'eau. Ce dernier se précipita sur Chat noir. Voyant le poisson arrivé sur le félin la bouche grande ouverte, le sang ne Ladybug se glaça. Elle n'avait pas encore pus déterminer si Chat noir et Adrien n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perte le félin. Réagissant d'instinct, Ladybug s'interposa entre le poisson et chat noir. Aussitôt avalée par le requin, celui-ci plongea dans la Seine.

LADYBUG !

Délaissant les ennemis pour se lancer au secours de sa Lady, Chat noir couru le long du cours d'eau. Il ne lâcha pas du regard la créature qui lui avait pris sa bienaimée. Chat noir voyait bien que sa coccinelle était en difficulté. Peut-être que l'eau qui composait les créatures n'était pas naturel. Voyant que le requin allait sortir de l'eau, Chat noir saisi sa chance.

Cataclysme.

Espérant de tout cœur que son pouvoir fonctionnerait sur une créature uniquement composée d'eau, chat noir s'élança au moment où le requin sortait son nez de la Seine. La chance fut du côté du félin. Une fois sa main en contact avec le dos du poisson, celui-ci éclata en millier de gouttelettes. Aussitôt Chat noir s'empara de sa Lady. Voyant les créatures aquatiques se rapprocher, il décida de mettre sa bienaimée à l'abri. Grimpant sur les toits de Paris, il repéra bien vite une porte menant à une cage d'escalier. Y entrant, il déposa la coccinelle par terre. Celle-ci se mit à genoux et toussa l'eau qu'elle avait avalée pendant son séjours dans le monstre marin. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Ladybug plongea son regard dans celui empli d'inquiétude de chat noir. Prenant Ladybug dans ses bras, le félin la serra contre son cœur. Il avait eu tellement peur. C'est alors que l'héroïne entendit le miraculous du félin biper avec insistance.

Chat…. Tu vas te dé transformer.

Mais à peine eu-t-elle fini sa phrase, que la dé transformation eu lieu. Ladybug n'osa pas bouger. Chat noir la serrait toujours contre lui tandis que Plagg se réfugiait dans la poche de son porteur. Il savait qu'il y trouvera de quoi manger. C'est alors que Ladybug sentit couler le long de son cou, une larme. Petite perle salée qui s'était échappé des yeux d'Adrien. La coccinelle se figea. Ainsi chat noir avait vraiment eu peur pour elle. Elle savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient si profonds. Inspirant profondément, elle prit la parole :

Sèche tes larmes chaton, je vais bien.

L'étreinte des bras du félin se resserra encore un peu plus.

J'ai eu tellement peur Ma Lady. Je ne supporterai pas de te perde. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Chat… Je…Je voulais te demander. J'ai l'impression qu'on se connait. Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression qu'au fond de moi je sais qui tu es.

Qu'est-ce qu'y te fait dire ça ?

Ladybug réfléchi un instant avant de reprendre la parole :

Je repense souvent au moment où nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face et que nous nous dé transformions. Lorsque j'ai entrevu la moitié de ton visage. Ton œil dé transformé, il… il ressemblait étrangement au regard de quelqu'un que je connais. Et ça me trouble énormément. Mais j'ai peur de me tromper. SI… Si jamais tu n'étais pas la personne à qui je pense, je….Qu'est-ce que je dois faire chaton ?

Et pourquoi est-ce que ce serait si grave si je n'étais pas la personne à laquelle tu penses ?

Parce que…. Je t'ai expliqué que j'étais en couple maintenant. Mais je…Je t'aime Chat noir. Et j'aime mon petit ami. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je pensais pouvoir faire taire mes sentiments pour toi mais je me rends compte que c'est impossible. Une partie de moi ne serait pas satisfaite. Mais je ne peux pas aimer deux personnes en même temps.

S'en sans rendre compte, Ladybug s'était mis à pleurer. Elle avait gardé ses sentiments pour chat noir enfermé au fond de son cœur. Parce qu'elle était certaine d'aimer Adrien plus que tout. Mais maintenant qu'elle était entrainé de se confier et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Je t'en prie ma Lady, sèche tes larmes. Je ne supporte pas de voir une telle tristesse en toi. Mais je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu m'aimes aussi sous ma forme de super Héros.

J'ai peur de découvrir qui tu es vraiment. J'ai peur de me rendre compte que j'aime 2 personnes. Je me rends compte que je n'arriverais pas à choisir entre Lui et toi.

Je te comprends parfaitement. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ma Lady. Et il y peut j'ai compris que j'aimais une autre personne avec la même force. Vous avez la même force, la même bienveillance. Mais je me suis également rendu compte qu'il était impossible que je sois tombé amoureux de deux personnes différentes. J'ai compris qu'avec ou sans ton masque tu restais simplement toi. Je t'en prie ma Lady, aie confiance en toi, fait-moi confiance et regarde-moi.

Chat noir desserra ses bras, laissant ainsi libre mouvement à sa Lady. Après avoir hésité encore quelques secondes, la jeune femme se recula afin de plonger son regard dans celui du jeune héros dé transformé. Un magnifique sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'enfin, elle eut confirmation qu'elle n'aimait bien qu'une seule personne. Adrien s'avança pour capturer les lèvres de son âme sœur. Se séparant après un baiser tendre et doux, Adrien posa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille et lui dit :

Tu peux te dé transformer ma Lady.

Ladybug n'en fit cependant rien. Baisant les yeux, Adrien remarqua un air triste sur son visage. Aussitôt il prit la parole :

Que se passe-t-il ?

Et si… Et si tu étais déçu de la personne que je suis en réalité ?

Relevant doucement son visage, le jeune garçon lui sourit avec tendresse et lui dit :

Je suis sûr de la personne que tu es. Que ce soit avec ou sans le masque je sais que tu es une personne formidable. Alors arrête de douter de toi. Et montre-moi donc se joli minou,… Marinette.

Bien qu'étonnée d'entendre ainsi son prénom prononcé tandis qu'elle portait encore son masque, Ladybug rougit quant au compliment de son petit ami.

Dé transformation.

Quittant son masque de super Héroïne, Marinette se sentit soulagée. Pendant longtemps elle avait pensé que garder son identité secrète était indispensable. Mais maintenant, elle était heureuse que son petit ami le sache. Elle ne voulait rien lui caché. Adrien repris Marinette dans ses bras, protecteur. Il décida de laisser souffler la jeune fille encore quelques instants. Mais finit cependant par dire :

Il va falloir qu'on mettre fin à cette invasion de poisson Ma lady. Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme Pinocchio dans le ventre de Monstro.

La jeune fille rigola devant la référence utilisée par son compagnon. Mais il avait cependant raison, il fallait mettre un terme à la domination de cette akumatisée. Reprenant contenance, la jeune fille se décolla d'Adrien et lui sourit, un sourire franc, décidé. Un sourire made in Ladybug. Se relevant, Adrien aida son amie à en faire autant. Une fois assuré que leur Kwami avait bien repris des forces ils échangèrent un regard. Marinette prit la parole :

Et si nous combattions le feu par le feu.

Tu veux dire l'eau par l'eau ma Lady.

Rigolant devant le commentaire de son petit ami, Ladybug prit un magicaron dans son sac et le lança à sa kwami. Adrien en fit de même avec du camembert magique avant de s'écrier :

Tikki / Plagg transforme toi.

Une fois les kwami sous leur forme aquatique, les jeunes héros s'écrièrent en cœur :

AquaTikki / AquaPlagg transforme moi.

Une fois redevenu les Héros de Paris, ils sortirent de cette cage d'escalier qui serait à jamais témoin du partage d'identité de nos amis. Observant l'invasion de Paris par les créatures marines, le couple de super Héros se devait d'agir.

Lucky charm.

Regardant l'objet qui était apparu, Chat noir rigola devant l'ironie de la situation.

Bon maintenant qu'on a le filet, plus qu'à aller pêcher. Un coup de papate Ma Lady.

Mais avec plaisir chaton. Il va me falloir un appât après tout.

Et … !

Je rigole.

Lançant son yoyo en rigolant, Ladybug se balança afin de se placer au-dessus d'une des créatures marines. Ramenant son yoyo à elle, elle plongea au cœur d'un dauphin de la taille d'un tram. C'était l'instant de vérité. Une fois au cœur de la créature, Ladybug remarqua qu'elle pouvait se mouvoir normalement, parfais. D'un signe, elle donna le signal à son coéquipier. Ce dernier fit alors comme la coccinelle et plongea dans l'une des créatures qui erraient dans les rues de Paris. Nageant au cœur des monstres marins et sautant de créatures en créature Ladybug et chat noir réussirent à se rapproché rapidement de l'akumatisée. Lorsqu'ils furent dans des créatures à proximité de celle servant de monture à Amphitrite, ils augmentèrent leur vitesse afin de bondir hors des corps des poisons. Une fois au point culminant de leur saut, Chat noir se retourna et plongea en direction de la monture.

Cataclysme.

Aussitôt sa main posée sur le dos de la bestiole, elle éclata en petites gouttes d'eau. Profitant de la confusion d'Amphitrite, Ladybug lança son filet et attrapa la méchante à la peau bleutée. Atterrissant à ses côtés, il ne fut pas compliqué d'attraper la perle et de la briser. Aussitôt, Ladybug captura l'akuma :

Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit Akuma, je te libère du mal. Je t'ai eu. Bye bye petit papillon. Miraculous ladybug.

Aussitôt la formule magique dites, tout redevint normal. Les coccinelles magiques réparèrent les dégâts et problème causé par toute la faune de créature marine. Aidant la biologiste Coralie Delauw à se remettre debout, Ladybug s'assura qu'elle ait bien. Une fois la femme rassurée, la coccinelle jeta un œil à son petit ami félin. En un regard échangé, ils se comprirent. Tenant leur poing, le bien joué habituel fut dit avec sourire. Ils s'élancèrent ensuite dans les airs afin de se poser en hauteur. Ils plongèrent tous deux dans le regard de l'autre. Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement tandis que le vent venait jouer dans leur cheveu. Chat noir prit alors la main de sa Lady avant de l'attiré doucement à lui. Mais alors qu'il allait déposer ses lèvres sur celles de sa bienaimée leur miraculous les rappela à l'ordre. Le félin soupira avant de dire :

Il va falloir qu'on se sépare. Je te vois demain Lady de mon cœur.

Mais alors que chat noir allait s'élancé pour rentrer chez lui, Ladybug lui attrapa le poignet. Détournant les yeux, les joues rougissantes, elle prit la parole :

Et… Et si tu venais chez moi ?

Tu es sur ma Lady ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête. Tous deux se mirent alors en route. Atterrissant assez rapidement sur la terrasse de chez Marinette, ils se glissèrent par la trappe afin de se retrouver dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Aussitôt dans la pièce, la jeune fille se dé transforma. Se tournant vers Chat noir, elle lui sourit. Se dernière avança avant de prendre Marinette dans ses bras. Plongeant son regard dans l'azur de la jeune styliste, le félin se pencha et captura les lèvres à sa portée. Mais tandis qu'il approfondissait cet échange, Chat noir se dé transforma. Posant une main sur la hanche de sa lady et l'autre dans sa nuque, il rapprocha la jeune fille encore un peu plus de lui. Perdu dans les sensations que leur apportait cet échange, ni Marinette ni Adrien n'entendirent la trappe s'ouvrir. Ils sursautèrent et s'empressèrent de se séparer lorsque la voix de Sabine Cheng leur parvint :

Mon dieu Marinette, nous étions morts d'inquiétude. Tu aurais pu répondre lorsque nous t'avons appelé.

Heu… pardon maman, je… je ne vous ai pas entendu.

Oui ça je veux bien le croire. Lorsque j'ai vu tes devoirs dans le salon avec ton bic part terre, je me suis inquiétée.

Décidant de prendre la défense de sa petite amie, Adrien s'avança et prit la parole :

Je suis désolée madame cheng, c'est ma faute. Je suis passée voir Marinette un peu en cachette.

Devant l'air plus que gêné des jeunes gens, Sabine sourit avant de dire :

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Adrien. Mais la prochaine fois range tes affaires avant de monter. Comme ça je ne m'inquiéterai pas.

D'accord maman, pardon.

Et sinon Adrien, il est bientôt l'heure de souper. Reste donc mangé avec nous.

Adrien réfléchi. Puisqu'il n'était pas encore rentré lorsqu'il s'était transformé en chat noir pour sauver Paris, il lui serait facile de trouver une excuse pour essayer de convaincre son père.

Je vais demander la permission madame Cheng. Merci pour cette invitation, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Mais je t'en prie. Vient me dire quoi quand tu auras eu ton papa au téléphone. Mais sache que si tu sors avec ma fille, tu devrais t'habituer à venir manger chez nous très souvent.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce. Cette phrase avait empli le cœur d'Adrien de joie. La perspective ne de plus passer tous ses repas seule était une véritable source de bonheur. Se tournant vers Marinette, il lui dit en caressant sa joue :

Ta mère est quelqu'un de formidable.

La jeune fille lui sourit. Prenant son téléphone, Adrien passa un rapide coup de fil à son père. Il lui expliqua être passé chez Marinette afin de faire ses devoir avec elle et lui signala avoir été invité à manger. Lui donnant la permission de rester, Adrien le remercia avant de raccrocher. Marinette, n'ayant rien perdu de la conversation, lui dit :

Tu veux bien allé prévenir ma maman que tu restes. Je te rejoints dans quelques minutes.

Oui bien sûr mais tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

Je te rejoints. Je voudrais simplement me changer avant de manger.

Très bien ma lady, mais ne traine pas trop. Je me langui déjà de ta présence.

Déposant un baiser sur la main de la jeune fille, il partit rejoindre les parents de Marinette dans la salle à manger. Si Marinette avait souhaité resté seul un instant, c'était en effet afin de changer de tenue. Puisque son petit ami venait souper chez elle, elle se devait d'être présentable.

Tandis qu'Adrien discutait avec le papa de Marinette, il fut décontenancé lorsqu'il vit sa petite amie entrée dans la pièce. Elle était magnifique. Les cheveux lâchés, de petites ballerines noires aux pieds, un ras de cou rouge avec un papillon noir, mais surtout, une robe magnifique. Celle qu'il lui avait offerte. Se rendant jusqu'à elle, il captura ses lèvres avant de dire :

Tu es vraiment belle dans cette robe couleur coccinelle.

FIN .

Le 12 – 05 – 19

21h25

YamiSheina


End file.
